Return of the Capturing God
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: A young Naruto finds an all to familiar gaming system which later on leads him to being called the "Capturing God" online, but like the previous "Capturing God".Naruto must capture real girls and if he doesn't, he'll lose his head! TWGOK X-over
1. Flag 1: Rebirth of a God

For some reason I just can't resist creating this crossover…Welcome to the Return of the Capturing God!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai (Aka: The World God Only Knows) or the intro!**

***snaps fingers* Theme music!**

* * *

Love is such a sweet illusion  
(Let's come together)

Can't seem to stop my imagination  
(Goes on forever)

What a ridiculous situation  
(Another matter)

But I can't Deny,  
I'm faced with a tricky temptation

In the world that keeps on changing  
Don't Know why my heart is aching  
Gotta handle it, no more hesitation  
There can be no turning back

God only knows  
"My mind is as free as the wind But now what I should do is to fall in love"

God only knows  
"I don't need that kind of real things Feels like I'm lost in the labyrinth"

God only knows  
"There must be the meaning of life Somehow unexpected happenings thrill me"

God only knows  
"Just believe in myself and my dream Anyone could be a hero and heroine"

* * *

Here we see a 4 year old Naruto hiding in the deepest part of Konoha's Library from an angry mob out for his blood. The reason the young Uzumaki was hiding here was because nobody ever thinks about even checking the library due to it being…boring as they would say it. Naruto was currently hiding in the forbidden section of the Library that's off limits to anyone, save the Hokage himself. As Naruto hid himself there, he found a mysterious object on a pedestal that seemed to be some sort of advanced form of technology. He checked the front of it and it had a logo on it which he guessed was its name:** PFP**. With a great curiosity as any 4 year old, Naruto grabs it and examines it, trying to find a way to turn it on. As he turned it on, he was soon hypnotized by the opening of this device and starts playing it.

Unknowingly in New Hell, the runaway spirits have escaped once again and are on the loose. Finding a way out and seeking new vessels to be reborn in while the Demons try to capture them with only a 3% capture rate for the Demons. "This is like what happened over 10,000 years ago!" said the Chief Dokorou of Hell's Counter Measures Branch as a girl in purple with a broom came in. "Sorry I'm late! I was busy sweeping the hallways out of nostalgia!" she said. Dokorou sighed and gave her instructions "Rumor has it another 'Capturing God' is beginning to rise but still in his childhood years. We have to wait till he is ready for you Elsie before he helps us capture the runaway spirits that have fled to the Elemental Nations." He said as many Demons and Devils gasp at the location. It was a place where many evil spirits successfully become reborn in the world to continue with their wicked ways of death and destruction. It didn't help that's where the most dangerous demon, the Juubi was banished to for his war against the Goddesses and was defeated and sealed away by a human who split him into nine pieces across the world as punishment for the destruction he was creating there. "So I have to wait till I meet another Kami-sama?" Elsie asked as the Chief nods his head. "He will be just like the first Capturing God Keima in many ways and according to my resources; the Goddess Diana is in the Elemental Nations with a new host." Dokorou said causing everyone to go wide-eyed.

* * *

*8 years later*

Here in the morning at Konoha, here you will see people selling foods and clothes, people chattering, the Hokage Monument being vandalized…Wait what? "Get back here Naruto!" shouted an eagle masked ANBU as he and fellow ninja chase after a spikey blonde haired kid with blue eyes, whisker shaped birthmarks, and wearing a 'kill me!' neon orange jumpsuit who was currently laughing as he is evading his pursuers. "You'll never catch me alive suckers!" Naruto laughed as he went through an alleyway and leapt away with the Anbu and Jonin following him. A few seconds later a square outline appeared on the fence of the alleyway that revealed to be a sheet was lowered revealing a smiling Naruto. "Hahaha! That was too easy!" Naruto said not noticing the presence behind him. "Oh yeah Naruto?" the man yelled, causing Naruto to jump into the air in surprise. "Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Iruka decided to reply back with a question of his own while pointing at Naruto. "No, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in class."

Due to Naruto skipping class, Iruka decided to make everyone to review the Henge jutsu with everyone glaring at Naruto who was playing with the PFP he found at the library much to everyone's confusion since every time he was in class when not doing a prank; he was always on that thing. Even when he was training he did things with one hand and scored a 100% on his class work without even looking from the screen. Shikamaru saw that it was some sort of dating simulation device to make a girl fall in love with you and they had different types of girls. When Shikamaru got permission from Naruto to borrow it, he used it to identify girls that he considers "troublesome" and which ones to avoid. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto got up and put his game on pause before putting it away to transform. Naruto made a hand sign and gathered up chakra and said "Henge!" and was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared out, it did not reveal an exact replica of Iruka, but a pigtailed blonde girl with curves in the right places and smoke covering certain parts of her body as she blew a kiss to Iruka. "Huh?" Iruka said before being launched back by a massive nosebleed as Naruto dispelled the illusion and was laughing. "GAHAHAHAHAHHA! Gotcha, that's my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said, apparently Iruka was not amused as he used his infamous Oni Hitsu no Jutsu (Demon head technique) "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" he shouted.

Later after Naruto cleaned up the Hokage Monument in record time (actually it was ninja paint that was instantly removed by a single hand sign from Naruto), Iruka took Naruto to Ichiraku's for dinner where he asked him if he could wear the headband in which Iruka replied saying that he had to be a ninja of Konoha to wear it. The next day Naruto failed the genin exams, he guessed that since he has too much chakra in his body, his illusion clones were dying from overload and had to find another clone jutsu to fix the problem. Mizuki came and told him of the secret exams and since Naruto has 100% in his class works, he easily guessed it was a trick but decided to play along hoping to find some useful jutsu to add to his arsenal. It was late at night and many people were sleeping peacefully in their homes, a shadow snuck into the home of the Third Hokage and was tip toeing through the hallways until the owner of said house found him. "What are you doing here Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Knowing his cover was blown; Naruto turned around and used his Sexy Jutsu on the third. The result was that the famous "God of Shinobi" was launched back by a massive nosebleed that was an instant K.O.

* * *

While the Third was out of it, Naruto found the scroll he was looking for and left with it to the location Mizuki told him to. There Naruto read through it and developed a grin that would make any fox jealous of him as he began training with the easiest one: The Kage Bushin no Jutsu. After he mastered that one, he picked up another clone technique that he was dying to try out, the Bushin Daibakuha jutsu. He practiced these two jutsu with determination, hey he doesn't like school and with these missions he will do if he graduates he'll be able move more of the games he's found in the secret area of the library he could take back at home and with these clones, it will be a lot easier too!

It was dawn till he finished so Naruto brought out his PFP and started his usual "capturing" of the girls from his games, he was a professional at this that he wrote a book called "How to Capture a Girl's Heart", needless to say it was a major hit, many men bought it and they all practically worshipped him without even knowing his name, in fact it sold 4 times more than the famous Icha Icha series combined. "It's no use, I can see the ending!" Naruto said as he pushed one more button on the PFP getting the girl to confess to him. He smirked at his 20,568,489th capture so far as he saved it and turned it off just in time for Iruka to show up.

"Hey look I found the nose bleeder!" Naruto said while pointing at Iruka who used his Oni Hitsu no Jutsu again. "Idiot I found you!" Iruka shouted as Naruto explained how Mizuki explained about the "secret test" and the rewards were interesting for Naruto. He masters TWO dangerous jutsu while only using one on Mizuki who got the beating of his life and execution for breaking the law, learned that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him that explains why everyone hated him, gets to become genin, and in the morning he gets to have ramen with Iruka after he recovered from his minor injuries.

After Naruto finished his ramen and went home, he updated his 'site' to his fans who wondered what kinds of girls he had conquered so far. Although the computers were not advanced, Naruto was able to make his site a hit with the advice on what girl the person had a crush on. He was officially called the "Capturing God" online.

Though he acted he liked that pink haired girl Sakura Haruno, in reality he never really liked any of the girls since they mocked and ridiculed him and he preferred the girls from his games since they to him are the "perfect girls" in his life. He got a message which caught his interest, it looked more like a challenge and since he was the "Capturing God", he accepted it and at the second he hit the reply button, a storm blew in his apartment and a purple light blinded him as a female figure took form revealing a girl in purple, a broom and a weird floating piece of clothing as well as she landed. "Thank you for signing the contract Kami-sama." The girl said as she bowed in respect. That day, Naruto's gaming life has been changed forever, as well as a few girls he will meet as he plays a three way life of a shinobi, gamer, and playboy.

* * *

Now this is the first Crossover fic of Naruto and the forever getting popular anime/manga: The World God Only Knows. Review on which girls I should have Naruto capture! and I already decided on who contains Diana.


	2. Flag2:Deal with the Devil and Konohamaru

Wow, I have never expected 5 reviews on the same day this fic is posted! I am back now after trying to figure out which girl is going to be captured and what the gap in her heart. And the first girl is Ino Yamanaka after this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.**

* * *

"Thank you for signing the contract, Kami-sama." Said the girl in purple as she bowed not noticing that Naruto freaking out at her entrance. "Well then…" the girl said as she grabbed his hand and took him outside. "Let's go hunting for some Weiss!" she said happily as they _flew_ into the air with Naruto screaming in fright. They soon landed on top of the Hokage Monument with a panting Naruto on his knees trying to recover from the sudden flight. As soon as he recovered, he brought out a storage scroll that held a chalk board and utensils included. "Let's first introduce ourselves. Starting with you miss?" Naruto said as he pointed a finger to her.

"My name is Elsea de Lute Irma, but everyone calls me Elsie. I am a devil from hell that was dispatched as a part of the "Soul Collecting forces"." The newly named Elsie said as Naruto was about to write on the chalkboard only to pause at what he heard. _"What…is this about?"_ Naruto thought confusingly before making a decision. "Today is the registration day for Genin, better get ready." Naruto said as he was on his way to his apartment that he owned. "Be careful Kami-sama, or else you might lose your head." Elsie said making Naruto stop in his tracks. "My head?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on his throat noticing there was some weird collar on his neck. "What the heck? What's with this collar?" Naruto asked as Elsie began to explain to him. "You see, you made a contract with the devils, didn't you see it? It was sent by my chief, Dokurou." Elsie said as Naruto tried to recall what mail until he realized it was that mail he replied to thinking it was a challenge much to his horror.

"And if the contracts with devils are extremely strict, if you do not follow the contract…" Elsie said as she trailed off and the next line she said was forever burned in his memory as the Kyuubi heard it echoing in his host's mind as his own eyes opened in horror. "You will lose your head." Elsie finished. The result was Naruto trying to pull the collar off of him. "Don't mess with me! Take it off!" Naruto shouted as he continued to try and pry it off. Elsie just smiled and told him that it will only come off if he helps collect the spirits and to Naruto, it meant more than one of them and since they were "buddies" she dies as well if he didn't cooperate. With no choice, Naruto agreed. _"Sasuke should have been buddies with her, that way he could socialize and if he loses his head oh well since I have my games. But she would die to…damn it!"_ Naruto thought as he heard something nearby.

When he turned to the side it was a bear masked ANBU, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wants to talk to you and told you to bring your female guest with you." He said before disappearing in puffs of smoke. Naruto sighed before went home to find a change of clothing while Elsie began sweeping the place, his entire place was sparkling clean and his games were all organized. He noticed that when Elsie was sweeping and wherever she cleaned, it all sparkled like it was brand new! Naruto made some pros and cons about her. So far she has one pro and no cons and realized that the old man wanted to see him and Elsie. He looked around for some different clothing that would NOT be orange and apparently Elsie noticed this and from out of nowhere, she gave him a suit that looked more like a uniform(**A/N:** think of the school outfit Keima wears all the time). "Hm…Nice style makes me look like some sort of foreign nobleman." Naruto said as he straightened his collar part of the uniform while Elsie was…cooking in the kitchen. "Kami-sama, at least eat breakfast please!" Elsie said as she presented her "Cabbage roll box with tomato sauce" which looked like it was alive and as a result: Naruto's PFP turned into a hover board as he flew to the Hokage's office with Elsie chasing after him. "Come on Kami-sama! Just one bite please!" Elsie said as they flew in the air. As a last ditch effort, Naruto dived directly into the window of the Hokage office and as a result, a massive dust cloud consumed the entire office due to Naruto's crash landing. Once cleared, the entire office was a wreck and the ANBU that were hiding were laying on the floor unconscious while the Third was in absolute shock, his entire office was a wreck and his paperwork was intact and unharmed like it was taunting him.

Naruto got up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yo! Sorry about the mess, a devil girl tried to feed me a dish from Hell and I launched myself here for protection." As Naruto finished his excuse, Sarutobi, the ANBU all sweat dropped at the excuse and all thought the same thing _"Kakashi would love this kid…"_ Elsie came through the window and pouted. "Geez Kami-sama, I know my food looks like it's alive but it wouldn't hurt to at least try a bite." Sarutobi looked at her and noticed she was the girl she saw in the crystal ball when he felt that strange energy from Naruto's apartment. "Excuse me miss? I would like a word with you and Naruto alone." Sarutobi said as he signaled the ANBU to leave and activated the privacy seals so no one would listen in on them.

* * *

Elsie explained the situation in New Hell and that she needed Naruto who is the Capturing God of this world's help to capture the runaway spirits that are lurking inside the hearts of girls. When the Third asked what happened if they are not captured, it chilled both Naruto and Sarutobi to the bone. "If they are not removed from the girl's heart, the evil spirit will be reborn through the child and they will cause death and destruction wherever they go. Some of them are what you guys call missing ninjas and are usually high ranked." Elsie said as Sarutobi gave Naruto a serious look. "Naruto, this is your most important mission, capture these girl's with the runaway spirits in them and I'll buy you more supplies for your games." He said as Naruto immediately saluted and inwardly grinned, now he has to do is collect the spirits to get out of his deal and more game stuff for himself. It's a win-win for him!" Just then a little boy with a helmet and a scarf came in and tried to attack the Third…only to trip on his own scarf._ "My grandson, another headache…"_ He thought.

"Hey you tripped me!" the little boy said as he pointed at Naruto, Elsie watched quietly to see what this version of her "Kami nii-sama" is like. Naruto picked him up as a Jonin came in and told him to release the "Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage" Which they boy tried to taunt Naruto. "What's the matter tough guy? Are you afraid because the Third Hokage is my grandfather?" "I don't care if he was your GRANDMOTHER!" as he punched the kid in the head "SO BELIEVE IT!" and stormed off. While the Jonin was lecturing the boy while not noticing that he left, he began to panic so the Third told him that his grandson was after Naruto and had no idea where they are going while the jonin ran off to find them. Elsie decided to follow Naruto by turning invisible with her raiment and see what is in store for her.

* * *

/With Naruto/

Naruto was walking through Konoha minding his own business while playing his PFP but was getting annoyed by the Third's grandson following him with terrible stealth. He walked backwards a bit and picked him up by the back of his shirt and looked straight into his eyes. "Spill it kid, why are you following me?" Naruto asked in a dangerous tone. What he did not expect was the kid looking at him with stars in his eyes. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki? The Prankster Legend of Konoha?" the boy ask happily while Naruto nodded his head. "That's me, but how do you know of me?" Naruto asked as the kid began explaining "You're practically famous to us kids! A prankster whose skills are so legendary that he was able to avoid being caught by entire ANBU squads in 3 days after painting their base bright pink and replacing the female Anbu's reading books with yaoi ones causing them to pass out of blood loss and the male Anbu throw up from reading them. You never got caught by anyone else but the infamous Iruka Umino who teaches at the Academy! Can I learn your legendary Sexy Jutsu please! I heard it made my grandfather and two squadrons of Anbu pass out of nosebleeds, and rumors have it that you are making a more deadlier version!" he exclaimed only to pause to catch his breath while Naruto was thinking. _"Wow, I'm that good that kids respect me? And how do they know of my Harem Jutsu? I haven't even used it yet on someone! Guess they have resources I don't know of."_ He would have continued his train of thought if he heard the boy say something that was a secret to himself and the old man Sarutobi. "You are also the legendary Capturing God online that was said to have won the hearts of over a thousand girls, can I be your pupil please! I'm begging you!" the boy said as he got on his knees and bowed before him. Naruto thought for a moment _"Let's see…I get someone to take over my legacy of pranksters, have Iruka-sensei exercising again, cause the old man to suffer a major headache, and teach a young child who is still fresh all about how to capture girls…Maybe I should give him one of my old games I finished when I was younger."_ "Alright, I will take you on as my apprentice but when I say to do something, you follow it without question got it?" Naruto asked as the boy got up and saluted him "Sir Yes sir!" the child said before realizing something. "My name is Konohamaru sir!" Naruto smirked "Onwards! The arts of the female body shall begin!"

For the next few hours, Naruto had Konohamaru study the girls figure and even so far as to ask a lady himself for advice. Thankfully Konohamaru got away due to being a kid while Naruto looked from a good distance as he watched him get the information he needed and thanked her before going to Naruto. "I got the info boss, now will you teach me?" Konohamaru asked as Naruto nodded, Naruto coached him on what parts that he messed up on and afterwards made a decent version of the Sexy Jutsu before taking a break and get something to drink. While relaxing, Naruto asked Konohamaru why he has issues with his grandfather and explained that people treat him differently from others and wants to be acknowledged as a person, not his grandfather's shadow. Naruto told him that if Konohamaru wants to become Hokage, then he will have to beat him first. That was then that the jonin that was named Ebisu who was Konohamaru's teacher tried to convince him to leave Naruto only for Konohamaru to use his Sexy Jutsu on him. But sadly it only put him in shock before trying to drag Konohamaru by his scarf, Naruto had enough and summoned numerous Kage Bushin to face Ebisu who was about to make a move only for Naruto's clones to transform into a group of sexy blonde haired bombshells that gathered around Ebisu who was launched backwards by a massive nosebleed and was knocked out while Naruto cancelled the Jutsu. "Gottcha, with my Harem Jutsu!" Meanwhile the Third Hokage was watching all of this stuff was embarrassed by the technique and made a comment about it. "He's combined Shadow Cloning with his own invention the Sexy Jutsu." _"What a foolish ninja technique….and he could probably get me with it too."_ He mentally added with a groan. "Remember Konohamaru, there are no shortcuts in life. You have to work hard for it too, don't give up and train till you succeed and one day…you might be Hokage." Naruto said as he saw Konohamaru taking in those words into his heart and made a vow to one day surpass Naruto in pranking, capturing girls' hearts, and Hokage. Elsie watched while still invisible, impressed by his speech before going to his apartment to cook dinner when he got back.

When Naruto came home, he was suddenly wrapped up in Elsie's raiment as she brought a dish with her causing his eyes to pop out as she dumped them into his mouth and made him swallow it. "There! I finally got him to eat it!" Elsie said as she leaped around happily and looked at Naruto's face. Unknowingly, the Kyuubi had altered Naruto's taste buds to find food from Hell a "heavenly" taste which made Naruto ask for more much to Elsie's and secretly the Kyuubi's delight.

* * *

The next day, Naruto got into the uniform Elsie gave him to wear as he played his PFP while walking to school. When he got there, he sat by Sasuke completely unaware of a new event that is going to take place. When Sakura and Ino made it to class from their usual rivalry races, they argued about who got to sit near Sasuke which began to annoy said person. Sasuke was about to move somewhere else to sit only to feel a chakra spike from Naruto. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto said as he used Iruka's infamous Oni Hitsu no Jutsu on the fan girls "I'M TRYING TO FOCUS HERE!" he roared. Sasuke smirked as he saw his entire group of fan girls cower in fear, he made a mental note of how Naruto learned the technique so he can use it when he needed alone time since his fan girls practically stalk him 24/7! When Iruka came in, he gave the girls a confused glance before telling them to sit down. "Class we have a student who transferred here and she graduated from her village before she moved here and will be on one of your teams. So be nice to her!" Iruka said as the door opened as everyone looked at who it was, most of the boys blushed at the sight of her as she stood in front of the entire class while Naruto looked in pure shock. "Hi everyone, my name is Uzumaki Elsie, the new transfer student. I hope you will all take care of my cousin Naruto and me!" She said as every male in the class stared at Naruto. _"Hey now…What's that supposed to mean?"_ Naruto thought with a bad feeling in his stomach….or was it from Elsie's cooking?

* * *

And that's a wrap folks! Next time on Return of the Capturing God: Nani? My Target is Ino-Pig?

**NOW SAVING….**

Naruto: Fire, wheel, and screw. Kunai, compass, and exploding tags. Social shifts are always driven by 3 major inventions. What do we have in this era?

Elsie: What?

Naruto: The answer is dating sims, dating sims, and dating sims! If you don't believe me, go back to the Clan Wars.

Elsie: Off I go!

Fan of Fanfics21: Happy New Year everyone!


	3. Flag 3: Nani! My First Target is Ino!

Wow, I'm surprised that there are 14 people who favorite this fic! And I found someone who will take the role as an idol for those who wanted a Kanon capture event Naruto style, and she will be an OC. For now though, we have our first capture…Ino Yamanaka!

**Disclaimers: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born on October 10th, in the hidden leaf village of Konoha. Occupation: gamer, writer, prankster, and shinobi. Yesterday was the beginning of the end of my everyday life as the famous Capturing God due to one thing…This devil named Elsie wants _me_ to capture 3D girls who have runaway spirits inside of them or else I'll lose my head! I don't even like the "real" world and to add salt to the wounds, she came here claiming to be my cousin I don't even know! Which brings me back to where we left off at the moment.

"Awwww…she's so cute!" a girl said as a boy came by. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly as everyone even Iruka looked at him before the tempature in the room dropped and the idiot who asked the question looked over to see an ominous aura emitting from Naruto. In the blink of an eye Naruto was strangling the poor boy with one hand. "Don't get any wise ideas bub, because I will break you into two if you try to make a move on my cousin again, GOT IT!" Naruto asked while leaking KI at him causing the boy to shake his head yes out of fear. The girls were all taken aback by Naruto's behavior; they have never seen him so protective of someone before. Then they realized it was because Elsie might be the only family member left and so everyone including the boy who tried to hit on Elsie went back to their seats and became quiet. Iruka was impressed by Naruto's caring nature that it took him by surprise, meanwhile in the Hokage's office many Jonin were thinking the same thing when they were looking into the crystal ball.

Iruka soon began announcing the names (A/N: We'll skip the first six since they had no names and the failed anyways) "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto just continued to play his game without looking up. "Sakura Haruno…" Sakura sighed that she was teamed up with Naruto before the next name gave her a mood swing "Sasuke Uchiha…" "YES! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted, only to cower at Naruto's menacing glare. It was like he was staring into her soul before deciding her fate to rather go to heaven or rot in hell. "…and since Elsie is here and is related to Naruto. She will also be in Team 7 to catch up with her cousin. Hokage's orders for some reason…" Iruka muttered at the last sentence. "Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka finished as Ino began her outburst "WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY TEAMMATES ARE LAZY AND FATTY HERE?" she yelled while Choji and Naruto glare menacingly at her. Choji because she called him fat and Naruto because she was loud, apparently both glares made Ino sink deep into her chair in fear.

Just then Elsie's skull badge began beeping and flashing red and luckily school just ended when it happened as Elsie grabbed Naruto and headed towards the roof. "Kami-sama! This is important!" Elsie said as Naruto paused his game and looked at her. "What is it Elsie?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "My badge found an escaped spirit, and it pinpointed it towards that girl in purple!" Elsie said which made Naruto's eyes widen. "Nani? My target is Ino-pig?" Naruto shouted in surprised shock as Elsie nodded before noticing what he called her. "Kami-sama, it's not nice to call someone like that." Elsie said as Naruto pushed his invisible glasses which made Elsie look like she saw Keima do when they were capturing. "Ino is the daughter and clan heir of the Yamanaka clan with her father being Inoichi Yamanaka and from the look of the team formation, new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio formation that was one of Konoha's most powerful teams. Now Ino was once close friends with Sakura Haruno until they discovered they had the same crush on Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura broke their friendship. One of the most painful things to someone is the destruction of friendship they had for a longtime, isn't that right Elsie?" Naruto said as Elsie nodded her head in agreement. "Ino also has a cheerful personality who is outspoken, confident and has a bad habit of her's that is one of the obsession with boys and her dieting habits to look good for them. In the end, it will be her's and Sakura's downfall in the life of a shinobi." Naruto said as Elsie looked at him with a confused expression of why it would be their downfall. Naruto sighed and went into lecturing mode again "In the world of ninja's, kunoichi are the ones who usually suffer. They are treated as weak and are prone to be victims of rape, slavery, and abuse. Usually most kunoichi are strong but since Sakura and Ino are fan girls, they wouldn't survive the first C-rank mission they get without being raped once sadly." Naruto said as he shakes his head in disappointment.

Little did he know Ino was listening because she wanted to get some information as the Gossip Queen of Konoha and she looked down recalling how Sakura broke her friendship with her and she admitted, she wanted to be friends with her again. Elsie decided to ask Naruto something "Is there a way to fix that gap in Ino-chan's heart?" Now that made Ino raise an eyebrow while she saw Naruto smirking. "Of course, have Ino and Sakura be friends again are the first part. Even if they are rivals in love, they can still be best friends and the loser of that contest will wish the other luck with their love life with Sasuke. Besides, there is more than one person out there that might be possible for Ino to fall in love with. After all, love works in many mysterious ways so who knows. Maybe some guy out there will actually fall for her and call her beautiful." Naruto said as Ino blushed a bit. Meanwhile in ROOT, a certain pale white boy sneezed during his training. "So are you trying to say that if we can get Sakura-chan and Ino-chan to be friends again while still being rivals?" Elsie asked. "Correct! And we need to fix Ino's dieting habits to, I've seen kunoichi who have men drooling at the mere sight of them and they don't even diet since they train so hard to become Jonin rank. The snake lady named Anko was a prime example of those who take their career seriously." Naruto said before he continued to play his PFP. As Ino thought about what she heard and quietly left, Naruto smirked as he knew she was there the whole time.

* * *

As Ino began to look for Sakura, she bumped into Naruto much to her surprise. "Are you stalking me?" Ino asked acting annoyed. "No, I was trying to hide from Elsie since she won't stop bothering me." Naruto said causing Ino to sweat drop until she realized she had a question for Naruto. "I just realized something, when that boy asked Elsie if she had a boyfriend, why did you threaten him?" Ino asked as Naruto continued to play his PFP without even looking at her. "Because if she is family, I don't want to lose the only thing left of that family I never had." Naruto said as Ino soon recalled that Naruto was an orphan and had no living relatives, with Elsie claiming to be his cousin could be a sign that there might be hope for him. "Can you help me with something?" Ino asked a bit nervously while looking at her feet as she heard Naruto pause his game and looked at her. "I want to be friends with Sakura again but I don't want to say something mean that would make that what remained of our friendship vanishing." She asked. Naruto thought for a moment and decided "Alright, let me find her and tell her to meet at the swing." Naruto said before leaving. A few minutes later, Naruto brought Sakura who was currently chasing him with righteous fury until Ino stopped her, "Geez forehead, what made you want to kill him?" Ino asked as Sakura looked at her. "He said I was flat and I was pathetic to throw away my friendship for a boy, I'm angrier because he called me and I quote 'worthless, flat-chested loser who is far worse than trash'." Sakura said as Ino glared at a gaming Naruto who was whistling innocently. "Naruto, did you have to call her that?" Ino asked as Naruto nodded making Sakura furious. "She gave up her friendship with you for a boy. She could have just told you that you guys were rivals and that no matter who wins Sasuke's heart, you guys would still be friends." Naruto said before Sakura calmed down and realized he made a good point about that. "But I still won't forgive you for what you called me!" Sakura shouted as Naruto had headphones on but it seems like he heard her because he made a reply. "Because that was the only way to make you snap out of your little 'hunt' for Sasuke which sounds more like stalking. Besides, I could have called you worse right?" Naruto asked as he waited for the words to sink in before she dumbly nodded.

"Now I'll leave you two alone to catch up like old times, besides…I need to have a chat with a certain devil." Naruto said as he left the two girls to talk. A few hours later Naruto came back to check on them only to see them talking and laughing again like long lost buddies reuniting again. He brought out his PFP and started to finish his game where he reunites two friends once again to win the girls heart. "It's no use, I can see the ending." Naruto said as he pressed the final button and got the girl to confess to him. Ino noticed him and excuse herself from her chat with Sakura and came up to him. "Thanks for bringing back my friendship with Sakura Naruto. If it wasn't for you, then maybe it would have been longer to rekindle that lost spark." Ino said with a happy smile. Naruto smirked "You still want to train, because I hear Sasuke prefers strong girls and good luck. One day Ino, you and Sakura could be the strongest and most beautiful kunoichi of the generation if you put your heart into it." Naruto said with a charismatic smile causing Ino to smile and sport a heavy blush as she got closer to Naruto's face. "If you ever tell anyone what I'm about to do-" Ino threatened before Naruto interrupted her "I understand Ino, and I wish you and Sakura with the best of luck on wining Sasuke's heart. And one more thing, he likes tomatoes." Naruto said before Ino kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly a spirit left Ino and it floated into the air as Elsie came and captured it into a jar. Ino then went back to Sakura were they left off and went shopping for clothes.

* * *

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I bet I might meet someone interesting soon." Naruto said before heading home. Meanwhile in Wave Country, a certain masked kunoichi sneezed unaware that something has snuck inside the gap in her heart.

* * *

Well I guess this is not my proudest chapter, but there wasn't that much about Ino I could think of using. Next time on Return of the Capturing God: Ice Princess!


	4. Flag 4: Ice Princess

Now welcome back to Return of the Capturing God! And here on this chapter Naruto will have to capture a _cold_ person on a mission to Wave. Here is the Ice Princess!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.**

* * *

Naruto was playing his PFP after taking his shower from his team test with Kakashi Hatake. He couldn't believe he had to bribe him with one of his books just to pass his test! Oh well, more fans for him. After eating the special Dragon Ramen that Elsie made for him he went to sleep while he was unconsciously playing his PFP in his sleep. The next day the Third assigned them one of the most dangerous D-rank missions that a genin should ever take: Capture Tora. What the entire Team 7, including Elsie didn't expect Naruto to chuckle before laughing madly as he started proclaiming that it was fate for eternal enemies to meet once again for combat before he excused himself and went into one of the locked apartments that he had and came out looking like a samurai.

*Training Ground 47*

"We meet once again my eternal nemesis! Are you ready for your demise you foul creature!" Naruto shouted as he got into a battle stance while Elsie sweat dropped, Sasuke and Sakura looked like he was crazy, and Kakashi was on his back laughing very hard. "…." "I see you haven't changed one bit with that bitter personality of yours! This time our rivalry shall end here!" Naruto said as the cat began staring at him like it was accepting the challenge. Naruto began to use the legendary one-kill sword technique that had been passed down to warriors of the keys…the legendary Zantensuken while Tora got its claw out ready to strike. Naruto, without looking away from his opponent spoke to Elsie "Make sure everyone stays down and does not stand up until I say so…understood?" Naruto said in a serious voice as Elsie nodded and used her raiment to tie Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi before taking them to the floor as they watched them get into a stance that would be in a samurai duel…The wind was blowing gently as a feather came floating down, just as the feather landed. Both Naruto and Tora disappeared as trees began falling in numbers.

The battle became more ferocious as the other members of Team 7 listened to the sound of steel clashing against claws and cutting wood, trees falling, and dust clouds popping up. Once the dust had finally settled, Naruto and Tora were visible again and were staring at each other exhaustedly "It seems you picked up a few tricks…so did I! Now behold a technique that will-Look, a huge bowl of milk and catnip!" Naruto shouted and pointed in a different direction and the rest of Team 7 could have sworn they saw the cat wince in its own gullibility before Naruto charged at the distracted cat. "Secret Key-Sword Style: Zantensuken!" Naruto shouted as he appeared behind the cat in a flash of sakura petals out of nowhere as he began to sheath his sword. When the _click_ sound was confirmed, Tora the cat had lost its head as Naruto prepared a grave and buried it and put his hands together in silent prayer. "Here lies Tora the Cat, a friend, a rival, a pet, and a father…may he find peace, mice, milk and catnip in heaven." Naruto said as Elsie joined in on the prayer as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi watched this scene with a sweat drop. Later after Naruto explained what happened to the Feudal Lord's Wife's cat, she joined in the silent prayer along with many Chunin, Jonin, Anbu, and even the Third Hokage himself as they prayed for Tora's departure to the afterlife causing many Genin and citizens to sweat drop at the sight.

* * *

"Since Tora is no longer here, I will give you a C-rank as respect for ending a living bane of Konoha once and for all." Hizuren said as Naruto was in his uniform again. Elsie whispered something in the Third's ear and nodded. "Also, here's your money Naruto for finding one of _them_." The Hokage said as he handed a special envelope to Naruto who pocketed it. "Alright then, send him in." the Third said as a drunken old man came in. "This is the squad I paid for? A bunch of snot nose brats that don't look like they haven't even graduated from elementary." The old man said as Sasuke and Sakura glared at him while Elsie was sweeping the office and Naruto was still playing his PFP. Later on as they left the gates and were on the road, Naruto was playing his PFP still but was actually aware of his surroundings as Elsie was busy looking around with excitement, Sasuke was silent as Sakura tried to ask him out on a date. Naruto and Kakashi noticed one thing about the environment, there was a puddle on the road and it hasn't even rained lately so something must be up. Kakashi was about to make a plan but Naruto threw something into the puddle and made a one hand signed ram "KATSU!" Naruto shouted as the puddle exploded, launching two ninja into the air before they crashed to the ground K.O.'ed "Tarzuna, you have some explanation to do. ~" Naruto said in a sang-song tone, not caring at everyone's surprised expression on their faces.

The trip became boring as it could be for any ninja without any action as they got to Nami no Kuni by boat and continued the rest by foot. As they neared a pond, a rustling noise from a bush caught Naruto's attention and quickly threw a kunai there revealing a shocked and scared white furred rabbit. "Ni-sama! You almost killed the poor rabbit!" Elsie exclaimed as she hugged it. Just then a whizzing sound was coming towards them "Everyone duck!" Kakashi shouted as everyone got down to the floor as a giant sword made its way into the trunk of a tree and a man with no eyebrows appeared on top of it. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said as he began to pull his headband up. "Kakashi Hatake, the famous Sharingan Warrior it's an honor to meet you. I'm not here for you so hand over the old man and your Genin won't have to be killed." Zabuza said in a menacing tone as Naruto stepped in. "Then you won't know how the main character captured the heart of the teenage idol if I die." Naruto said while everyone gave him the 'WTF' expression as Naruto pulled out his "How to Capture a Girls Heart" book volume 1 "Because I wrote this." Naruto said in a bored tone as Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes widened comically. "Y-you're the legendary author of that book?" Zabuza asked nervously as Naruto nodded. In a blink of an eye Zabuza was in front of him with a copy along with Kakashi. "Can I have an autograph?" they both asked in synch causing Sasuke, Sakura, Elsie and the bridge builder to sweat drop at the sight. "If you leave us alone for a week so I can get more ideas for my special volume 'Ice Princess', then I will sign it." Naruto said as he saw Zabuza's eyes sparkled "Deal!" he said as Naruto signed the book. As Zabuza was about to leave, he had a question "What is the Ice Princess volume about?" he asked as Naruto sighed. "It's about a boy who meets a girl who had powers over ice, they had fun playing, talking about who they cherish and over time they fell in love in a week due to the circumstances she had and if she did not kiss someone she loved then she will die. I haven't finished it yet but if I miraculously meet a girl who can control ice then I'll give you the first copy of it before its release." Naruto said as Zabuzu put a hand on his chin thinking. "See you in a week kid and by the end of it I will have that copy!" he said before vanishing into the mist as it began clearing away. "Well…that was anti-climactic." Kakashi said while rubbing his signed book to his cheek creeping the others out.

* * *

*With Zabuza*

"Haku, I have a task for you." Zabuza said to a masked girl in Gatou's hideout. "I need you to blend in at Wave and befriend a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and hang out with him for a while, and make sure to use your Ice powers to impress him; it is of most direct importance!" Zabuza commanded as she bowed. "Hai, Zabuza-sama, whatever your heart's desire, is my command." She said as she took off her mask to reveal a breath taking face that would make most boys fall head over heels at the sight of her.

*back with Team 7*

Naruto was playing his PFP and all the sudden his game system suddenly "froze" on him much to his horror and he muttered he was at least able to save it before it happened. "Naruto, could you come here, we need to train if we are going to face Zabuza in one week." Kakashi said as Naruto followed him while trying to fix his "frozen" PFP (**A/N: **Which type of "frozen" did the PFP take form of? You decide on it). He followed Kakashi to a forest where Elsie, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for them. "Today we are learning how to climb trees and no it's not by hand but by using our chakra." Kakashi said getting Elsie to go wide eyed at that but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Elsie, did you forget you don't have any chakra at all?" Naruto asked as Elsie looked down with depression. "You can be the judge for this "mini-game" Kakashi-sensei is going to give me and the others." Naruto said as Kakashi eye-smiled "I guess you can call it that Naruto. Now I want the three of you to focus on your chakra to your feet and try to walk up the trees marking at how high you've reached with a kunai." Kakashi said only to notice that Naruto was already walking up the tree and made it to the top as he jumped down. "The winner of the 'Tree-Climbing' mini-game is Naruto ni-sama!" Elsie said with a score sheet with Kakashi sweat dropping and Sasuke looked angry that Naruto did it on his first try, Sakura began and she made it to the first branch while Sasuke followed through and only got halfway there before the bark exploded. "Careful, use too little and you will fall and if you use too much, well you've already got the example. Just relax and clear your mind of distractions when focusing and you'll be at the top." Naruto said while playing his PFP he "thawed out" while heading off deeper into the woods with Elsie following him.

When Naruto found a nice tree to relax at, he sat down and began playing his PFP while Elsie was chasing butterflies. When his PFP was running out of power as he saved his game and was about to return to Tarzuna's house, he noticed a few icicles on some of the tree's branches. "Odd, it's not even winter yet and there are icicles? Something is wrong with this picture." Naruto said as he felt a presence nearby. When he turned around a girl in a pink yukata with a basket walked into the clearing "Hello, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as the girl crouched down and began pulling certain plants and putting them in the basket. "I'm gathering herbs for a sick friend of mine." The girl said smiling at him. "I see, mind if me and-"Naruto turned his head to see Elsie playing with a bunch of fox kits "-if I can help you?" he asked as the girl giggled. "Sure, my name is Haku, what's yours?" Haku asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and over there." He said as he pointed to Elsie who was running from some angry bees. "Is my cousin Elsie Uzumaki who is currently in her own world." Naruto said with a deadpan expression causing Haku to giggle again at the sight.

While Naruto and Haku were busy in a conversation, Elsie managed to calm the bees down and noticed that her badge was beeping and glowing much to her surprise. When she turned around to warn Naruto she noticed he was talking to a girl which she guessed had the runaway spirit inside her. Once Haku left Elsie told him that a runaway spirit is inside her and Naruto sighed, he needed a long bath after this mission ends.

Day 1, Naruto meet Haku again at the same spot and were chattering about how their life has been, much to say Naruto was able to get her to reveal she had a bloodline and had the ability to control ice at will and vowed to keep it a secret while she created snow so they could pull a snowball fight.

Day 2, Naruto was busy teaching Haku mathematical formulas since it was revealed that most women with a good education tend to get the best jobs and good wagers and it helped that she was a beautiful girl causing Haku to blush at the comment while they asked what their likes and dislikes are.

Day 3 was different; Naruto and Haku decided to have a picnic near the beach and were enjoying themselves. They were wearing swimsuits and were relaxing on a rare sunny day which was warm, Naruto was in black trunks with a whirlpool design on his left leg while Haku was wearing a one piece but it was a little small and was hugging her figure. They enjoyed playing in the water, building sand castles which Naruto created a life size version of Kakashi before he beheaded it with a single chop while saying "Most terrible liar in the world written on the sand-Kakashi's head." Causing Haku to chuckle at that, unknowingly Kakashi was wondering what Naruto was doing and noticed he was on a date with a beauty that could have been in his Icha Icha but sweat dropped at the sight of his sand dummy being beheaded before going back to train Sakura taijutsu since she lacked a lot of physical fighting skills.

When the sun was going down Naruto and Haku were getting ready to leave but Haku tripped on something and landed on Naruto causing him to fall back as Haku was on top of him. Haku stared at his face; his golden hair, his eyes glowed like sapphire, and those whisker marks were all making her blush after recognizing how handsome he was and she didn't know it. For some reason her heart was beating faster as she got up and apologized to him which he said that he didn't mind since she was warm and making her blush redder. They went separate ways and as Haku got back to Zabuza, she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and much to her embarrassment, Zabuza found out about her crush on him and was forced to give the bane to all male shinobi who have kids and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud that Haku was like a daughter to him, he gave her the "Talk". Minutes later after the long and agonizing lecture, Zabuza was exhausted and immediately fell onto his bed fast asleep leaving a poor apple red Haku stuttering.

* * *

*with Naruto*

Naruto was busy waiting for dinner to arrive and Elsie was helping Tarzuna's daughter Tsunami with cooking and as soon as the food arrived, everyone stared at Naruto's food. It was Elsie's "Seafood and vegetable handwich." And the reason why it was called a handwich was because instead of bread to hold the contents in, there were hands instead and everyone save Naruto and Elsie were looking at it with horror. And to their shock Naruto ate it all in one bite and commented on how the hands tasted like chicken causing Kakashi to turn green, Sasuke was gagging, Sakura ran outside to throw up, Tarzuna and Tsunami passed out as her son who came to eat was hurling in the bathroom at the sight of the "sandwich" and came out after emptying his lunch and dinner. After everyone recovered from the sight of Naruto's dinner Inari decided to comment on how they will all die by Gatou's hands and there were no hero's only for Naruto to put a hand on his head. "Now listen, there are heroes in this world but like anyone else, they do die but also how it affects people. Like example the Fourth Hokage was one of the greatest heroes in his time and he sacrificed himself to stop a rampaging demon from destroying an entire village and he believed in them to carry the Will of Fire as a new legacy of the Fourth began his birth into the world." Naruto said cryptically causing Kakashi's eyes to widen in shocked surprise. Naruto wasn't finished yet, "I heard about how your father died by defying Gatou's will when he took over, but even though his body is dead, his spirit lives on in you Inari." Naruto said while pointing towards Inari's chest. "Think, your grandfather is risking his life for the sake of Wave Country like your father did and he doesn't care as long as this place is free from tyranny even if it costs him his own life. Wouldn't you do the same?" Naruto said as he left the house to let Inari ponder his thoughts while Kakashi spoke to him about Naruto.

* * *

Day 4, Naruto was sleeping peacefully under a tree until Haku came by and woke him up, she told him that today might be the last day they might talk like this again and then Naruto understood why. "Your and alley of Zabuza's aren't you?" Naruto concluded as she nodded with her head down. "I'm sorry, but I'm a tool and I must do what he says if I am to have a purpose." Haku said as tears were threatening to escape her eyes, Naruto then realized what the gap inside her heart is and decided to say something. "I think he thinks of you more than that Haku, I think he cares for you like a daughter." He said as Haku utthough his pride won't admit it, he truly cares for you as a daughter, if he didn't then he wouldn't even dare trying to give you "The Talk" right?" Naruto asked as he noticed that Haku's face turned so red that an apple and tomato would be envious of which he took as a yes. "Let's make this day the best before tomorrow Haku." Naruto said as she nodded. Naruto whispered something in her ear and she smile and used her bloodline to turn the scene into a winter wonder land. There was a lot of blocks of ice and Naruto pulled out a storage scroll and opened to reveal peculiar tools which he used to begin sculpting figures. One was Haku in her kimono with angel wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, a scarecrow version of Kakashi with a crudely drawn face, a little dog with a mean look on its face that was actually Zabuza if he was a dog causing both Haku and Naruto to laugh, one with Sasuke running from Sakura who was wearing a wedding dress and added speech bubble to them. Sasuke's said "What did I do to deserve this?" while Sakura's said "It's a dream come true Sasuke-kun!" Haku decided to make one with her bloodline and made Naruto who was sitting on a throne made of crowns while holding a harp that had the buttons from the PFP on them and he had a halo over his head making him look like he was a god. Much to say Naruto loved it and out of pure joy that someone gave him the image he wanted he hugged Haku and began dancing around in joy causing her to blush violently at how close they are. When he finally calmed down it was already dark and Naruto bid her farewell before she could say anything.

When Naruto got back, Elsie made some of her "special" curry which many of the residents of the house plus most of Team 7 fled from not wanting to see Naruto eat it. After he ate he went to his room and began writing his Ice Princess book he promised Zabuza and easily completed 493 pages within the span of 20 minutes before putting it away and his official copy to be published when he got back in his special storage scroll where he kept all his volumes of "How to Capture a Girl's Heart" and went to sleep. When Naruto woke up in the morning, Naruto noticed something was wrong, all of Team 7 plus Elsie were missing and he heard the door slam open and screams from Tsunami and heard Inari stand up to the intruders, he was impressed but decided to help them out. With a help from a few clones the thugs were tied up, gagged and blind folded while Tsunami got the pleasure of beating them with her rolling pin and frying pan. From the look on Inari's face when he saw his mother beating the poor men helplessly he promised never to make her mad ever again if that would have been his fate. Naruto was amused at the sight and had his clones keep an eye on the place as he rushed to the bridge. _"If Zabuza and Haku are working with Gatou then I should know thanks to Elsie spying on his base should double cross them, got to hurry because I can see the ending!"_ Naruto thought as he made it to the bridge.

* * *

The site of the bridge was just as he expected, employees were injured, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Haku has Sasuke trapped in an ice dome while Sakura and Elsie guarded Tarzuna. "What's going on here?" Naruto shouted and loved that line; every time that line was used everyone took a step back trying to explain what was happening but Naruto made the conclusion. "Zabuza injured the employees because he couldn't wait for my book and still frustrated, he's taking it out on you Kakashi-sensei am I right?" Naruto said while Zabuza chuckled nervously and eye smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "And it seems Sasuke here must have accidently did something perverted to Haku and as a result she must have turned him into a living pin cushion as punishment right?" Naruto asked as Haku came out of the mirror and he could tell she was doing the same thing Zabuza was doing. "By the way, look behind you." Naruto said as the mist cleared to see Gatou and 100 thugs lined up. Before he could say anything, the entire bridge section that he was standing on blew up killing him and the thugs in style. Everyone looked at Naruto who was chuckling, he had his clones explode causing and explosion that had left an impact on the entire country.

Meanwhile with the Akatsuki, Deidara had the sudden urge to leap with joy. "..and that's how it went." Naruto explained to Haku and Zabuza about how Gatou was going to betray them, "Oh, I almost forgot. You wanted this?" Naruto asked as he held the copy of his Ice Princess book that immediately vanished as Zabuza was on the couch reading it happily causing everyone save Kakashi who was reading Icha next to him to sweat drop. The next day the repairs and construction of the bridge where completed thanks to the help of Naruto's and Zabuza's clones helping out. Team 7 was going to leave with Haku and Zabuza staying behind wanting to protect this place since this place is helping them avoid the Hunter Ninjas that are after them. As they were crossing the bridge, Haku ran up to Naruto and handed him a rose made of ice and said as long as she lives, the rose will never melt and gave him a quick kiss on the lips shocking most of Team 7 as they didn't pay attention as Elise captured a runaway spirit that fled from Haku's heart. Sadly everyone forgot the scene save Naruto and Elsie after the spirit was captured and were replaced with something else as they left to go back home to Konoha.

* * *

Now that was a lot for the Zabuza Arc, next time on Return of the Capturing God: Shinobi Idol!


	5. Flag 5: Shinobi Idol

I'm back and here Naruto is forced to capture an OC of mine who is connected to the Original Capturing God! Here is episode 5: Shinobi Idol!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or the World God Only Knows, any mention of any other anime or manga, and the songs as well.**

* * *

Somewhere in a stadium in a faraway place that is beyond the Elemental Nations, a massive audience is cheering for the name of a girl. "Sonia! Sonia! Sonia!" the audience shouted repeatedly as a pink haired, heterochromia girl with a yellow ribbon holding her hair stepped on stage making the audience cheer madly as she began singing. Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto and Elsie were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand with Naruto playing his PFP while eating at the same time nobody will ever know as Elsie watched Sonia on TV with a yellow ribbon tied to her hair. "She's so cute!" Elsie said with stars in her eyes as Sonia began singing her song live. "Sonia-chan won the prize Kami-sama." Elsie said while Naruto looked from his ramen. "Who's that again?" asked Naruto in an uncaring way as he finished another bowl of ramen. "She's the most popular idol in the mainland of course! You see?" Elsie said in a cheerful voice as she pointed towards the screen. When Naruto looked at the screen, he soon resumed eating his ramen while saying "She's a disappointment." While Elsie tried to make Naruto look at the television, Ayame came in to hand Naruto another bowl and saw that Elsie had a bow similar to the one Sonia had on. "So you want to be like Sonia-chan huh Elsie-chan?" Ayame asked as Elsie blushed. "Hai, ever since Kanon-chan's retirement I always hoped to be like her or any idol similar to her." Elsie said embarrassed. Ayame gave her a confused look since she never heard of that idol before in this era. (**A/N:** It's been 10,000 years later after The World God Only Knows so Kanon in this fic is not here though she will be mentioned.)

"Don't you know Idols and TV are relics of the old days Elsie?" Naruto asked as Elsie looked at him with a feeling of déjà vu at where this was all going. When she asked what he meant the world was sent to Naruto's imagination world where he was sitting on a throne in clothes of royalty as many warriors in suits and their robotic frames were saluting him as he gave a speech about the era of game idols while the imaginary soldiers saluted him. As Elsie's sense of déjà vu continued to grow as she objected the idea of what kind of idol is better and as Naruto gave her a lecture about how superior the game idols are because they are improved every second that passes by. Even giving her a video comparison chart of how the two types of idols change over the years to boot! "The real idol industry is just a sinking ship! All aboard the new age of idols!" Naruto shouted from an imaginary cliff as a ship came by to pick him up. Next thing she knows Naruto was wearing a captain's uniform and was speaking on the announcement phone. "The ship for the new world is departing right now!" as the ship was sailing at high speeds with poor Elsie clinging on for dear life. "Wait for me!" Elsie said.

Next thing they heard was the sound of a ladle slammed directly into a woman's hand as it snapped Naruto and Elsie from the fantasy as they turned around to see Ayame with her head down and her hair overshadowing her eyes which gave both Naruto and Elsie a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs as they saw Teuchi hiding in the kitchen. "Naruto, Elsie…SHOW SOME MANNERS!" Ayame shouted in a menacing voice immediately making them both eat their food quietly while other customers were nervous being around Ayame after seeing that when she asked if she could take their order.

The next day in the morning as Elsie woke up, she went directly to the Hokage's office and told him that they captured another spirit which the Third gave her an envelope to put on Naruto's bed which she did and she noticed a note on the bed saying that Naruto was out to buy games since today was break day for every genin team. Elsie was currently shopping for some food when she heard rumors. "Eh, no way! She's here to become a ninja?" a girl asked in a surprised voice as the gossiping girl nodded "I heard that she heard about the life of a ninja and she wanted to learn our ways to avoid the fan boys that wanted to ask her out on a date and such." She said as Elsie became curious. "Um, what's going on?" Elsie asked in a curious voice as the two girls who were gossiping began to tell her the news "Sonia is assigned to a genin team here in Konoha!" she said as Elsie screamed out in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto, here we see our second Capturing God relaxing on the head of the Fourth Hokage's while playing his new PFP game Personality 3 Portable (a parody of Persona 3 Portable to all Persona fans) not noticing a girl humming as she was walking towards his direction and looking out at Konoha with a smile on her face. She began talking to herself about how hard she worked hard at becoming the best idol and decided to go and greet her assigned team. That was then when she turned around she saw Naruto. She was a little embarrassed that someone was there when she was talking to herself as she began to greet him. "Hello, you must be special to know about this place huh?" Sonia asked as Naruto continued to play his PFP. When he looked up from his game he saw her clearly, she had pink hair, wearing glasses, a purple eye for her left and a golden amber colored on for her right eye signaling that she is a heterochroma (person with 2 different eye colors, like Asuna from Negima manga), a pink hoodie, black Anbu pants, and knee high blue boots.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, not knowing that he is going to be in a world of pain. When Sonia heard that question her eyes were wide while she was smiling as she turned away and muttered to herself that there are still some people who don't recognize her. In an instant she had a weird cat toy like object in her hands as she placed it on Naruto's PFP, when he looked at it, he got a nasty shock as words filled the screen. **To all fanfic readers, a perfectly safe stun gun was used for the scene here in the fic. **As Naruto was on the floor twitching from his electrocution, Sonia was freaking out because he didn't recognize her anywhere as she electrocuted him again as words once again appeared on the screen. **Once again to all fanfic readers, the stun gun in this scene was safe and no one got hurt.** As Naruto was still being electrocuted, he tried to save his game while trying to endure the pain. That was then Elsie decided to appear and talk to him while he was _still_ being electrocuted by the confirmed, safe-to-use stun gun. "Kami-sama! Did you hear that she is going to join our ranks?" Elsie said in a happy voice not noticing Naruto's screams of pain and agony until she noticed Sonia. "Eh! S-Sonia-chan?" Elsie stammered as Sonia stopped shocking Naruto with the stun gun. Elsie talked with her in a few minutes and the next thing Naruto knew, Elsie took his PFP so she could get Sonia's autograph which she happily signed much to Naruto's horror as he grabbed it and tried to wipe it off. As he was doing that, Elsie congratulated Sonia on her Idol Award which Sonia replies that she still needed to do because she wanted her songs to affect people's hearts.

Naruto was currently still trying to wipe off the ink off his PFP's screen and commented that it might be oil-based, that's when things went from bad to worse. "You're mean Kami-sama. Why didn't you tell me that Sonia was going to be here in Konoha as a fellow shinobi? We are fellow genin ranked ninja after all." Elsie said causing Sonia to gasp and have a depressed aura with a sweat drop on her head. "Fellow genin…" Sonia said in a small tone as Naruto snapped at Elsie. "And why would I want to have interest in pathetic _real_ idols in the first place!" Naruto said as Sonia brought out her cat modeled stun gun causing Naruto to panic as he got electrocuted again while words once again filled the screen. **This will be the third and probably the final time of repeating this but, a safe stun gun was used for this scene. Thank you and have a nice day.** Elsie kept a good distance from them as her badge started glowing and beeping signaling a runaway spirit was near. Naruto was currently lying on the floor in pain as he twitched every once in a while as Sonia began panicking and brought out another stun gun much to his horror as he desperately tried to save his game before his untimely death while Sonia walked towards him robot style. As Sonia came behind him as he turned around, he saw her raise both stun guns that were set to _KILL_ mode which previously ignored all the words claiming that the scenes were using a safe stun gun. "What is your name?" Sonia asked in an ominous voice as the stun guns started crackling. "N-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stuttered in fear. "Uzumaki-kun…" Sonia said in her eerie voice as the stun guns were raised above her head and starting emitting electricity so strongly that not even Kakashi's Raikiri couldn't cut it as Naruto braced for impact. But he looked to see that she had put her stun guns away and had her head down before she looked up and glared at him before running off. "I've made an encounter with someone who seems to be a dangerous person." Naruto said as he put his hands together in prayer. "May our paths never meet again madam." Naruto said as Elsie pushed him to the floor and shouting about something terrible happening. Naruto just snapped completely and said to Elsie "You're even worse than the Kyuubi!" "It's about Sonia-chan. She's…" Elsie said as she revealed her badge that was glowing and beeping causing Naruto to go wide eyed. "Nani? My next target is that insane idol?" Naruto shouted out to the heavens.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven, a certain glasses wearing man playing an all too familiar PFP saw this familiar scene and chuckled. "That kid seems to be following the same scenario as I did when I first meet Kanon-chan, right?" he asked as said girl came by to see the scene and looked surprise. "Is it me Keima-kun or is that boy's target my descendant?" she asked as Keima nodded and laughed with Kanon following suit. "Looks like history is repeating itself, I wonder what's next after this event plays out?" said the previous Capturing God as he Kanon and a few more girls who were watching the scene below began to think what might happen next before giggling.

While every civilian and ninja took pictures of her and talked about her, Sonia was deep in thought. _"Everyone else recognizes me. But Uzumaki-kun, you're the only one who doesn't recognize me at all. And we are in the same ninja ranks. The same ranks…"_ she thought as she began forming a plan in her head for tomorrow. It was night time and Naruto was currently stretching his body from the shock induced pain after he told the old perverted monkey man named Hizuren Sarutobi that his next target was Sonia, he couldn't stop smiling at the poor man's shocked expression when he heard those words leaving his mouth. It's been nearly a week since Naruto's…(please excuse the pun) "shocking" encounter with Sonia as he calmly went to check his mail with Elsie getting information on the target. Just when Naruto was about to open the mailbox, Elsie ran right into him like a bullet effectively knocking him down. "What is it now Elsie?" Naruto said in an extremely annoyed tone as Elsie had a piece of paper in her hands which he guessed was information on Sonia.

"K-Kami-sama. The information on Sonia is shocking…she's….KANON-CHAN'S DESCENDANT!" Elsie shouted out in joy as Naruto gave her a confused expression in which it meant 'explain!' as Elsie calmed down. "Kanon-chan was an idol 10,000 years ago and was the third target of Kaminii-sama. Your encounter with Sonia-chan is the same way as his when they first met! "Elsie said as she began to be lost in thought "...Maybe that explains the déjà vu feeling I've been having lately. When Sonia-chan electrocuted you when you didn't recognize her, which was a familiar sight I thought I would never see again, it brings back so many memories." Elsie said with nostalgia in her voice. Naruto just looked at her with a blank expression as he muttered something like "Why do runaway spirits always go for the weird ones?" before he opened his mailbox and something fell out much to his surprise when he picked it up. When he looked at it, it was a CD Album of Sonia's new hit songs with writing on it. "Dear Uzumaki-kun, go the Hokage Monument after you cleared your missions. Pretty please…" Elsie read as Naruto had freaked out "S-Sonia?" Naruto shouted as Elsie read the P.S. "If you don't show up then I'll punish you with new torturing methods I learned from a snake lady." Elsie said as Naruto paled at the hint and sighed dejectedly.

After finishing his missions and recalled Sonia's "threat" to him he hurried to the top of the Hokage Monument where Sonia was waiting for him with something big behind her covered by a white blanket. Elsie turned invisible and guessed that Sonia had a gap similar to Kanon's when she had a runaway spirit inside her the first time so she just had to wait, and a bonus is to listen to her songs in person! "Um, I'm sorry that I made you come here!" Sonia said apologetically while bowing. Naruto was thinking something was awkward about her; she seemed to be timid for a girl who just electrocuted him and made a threat with methods she learned from Anko the infamous Snake Lady of Konoha and is also known as Konoha's Dumpling Queen as Naruto was called Ramen King with Choji as BBQ King. "Can you keep this a secret?" Sonia asked nervously which made Naruto raise an eyebrow, was it the things she did to him or for the matter _what_ she's going to do? "If the manager finds out then I'm going to be in big trouble so please!" Sonia begged with her eyes taking the appearance of a sweet 4 year old girl who is usual nice and is a good girl. Naruto sighed "Alright, I won't tell a soul since gossips are growing faster since you came here to Konoha." Naruto said as Sonia hugged him tightly. "Thank you! You're a really nice person Uzumaki-kun." Sonia said with a smile while Naruto blushed a bit at the comment. The blanket was removed to reveal…a stage? Sonia leapt on it and picked up her guitar and as she began playing a song that seemed to be a new one.

* * *

**Fields of the unknown**

**I'm suddenly out of this world**

**And even though I know**

**That I can't see it all**

**Feel inside that there's something more**

**I pray to find the hope I had before**

**Sometimes I wonder why you cry**

**Sometimes I dream that someday, you'll be mine**

**Even in this moment I wanna hold your hand**

**And drift away from the clouds of every day**

When she finished her song, she noticed that Naruto was playing his PFP but failed to notice it was on mute as she brought out her stun guns. Naruto's spider-senses were tingling and when he looked up, Sonia was about to zap him as he cowered in fear of his PFP's safety as a ringing sound snapped her out of her "Lunatic-shocker mode" as Naruto calls it as she picked it up and answered. "Oh no! I almost forgot that the concert begins in 30 minutes!" she shouted out as a helicopter flew down with a ladder as she climbed up on it, but not before giving Naruto a message clear as daylight. "Come back here by tomorrow! You better or else!" She said with the last sentence sending shivers up his spine. He sighed in relief as he rubbed is PFP to his cheek happy that it didn't had to suffer.

After the concert, Sonia went online to see what was popular. Right now she was number 1 but this site that was in 2nd place disturbed her, it went by the name "Fallen God, Rising Devil". As she clicked on it, she saw the site was filled with dating sim game information and a chat room. Here she read the latest comments of how only a few of the people who actually talked to the owner of the site were actually guys who are looking to win a heart of a 3-D girl which she guessed was a real person and not a game character. She read more and her eyes widened when the latest comment said that his advice never fails much to her disbelief. She was going to test this theory of theirs and see if this "Fallen God" had any advice for her.

Meanwhile Naruto was reading info on Sonia, her last name is Fukyoku and her likes are singing, playing her guitar, new songs, and her pet hot springs turtle named Tama-chan. Her dislikes are arrogant jerks (Naruto snickered because Sasuke fits the bill), perverts, her fan boys that won't leave her alone, and the Press Interview. She is a descendant of Kanon Nakagawa and is rumored to have an album of her singing of her ancestor's songs in memory of her. Status: Single. When Naruto read that last part he sweat dropped, it seems men of all ages are trying to win her heart and is now difficult. As he closed the window, he checked his site called "Fallen God, Rising Devil" to see how his followers of the games have been and noticed a private message from…Sonia? _"Great, is this girl some sort of stalker? Because if she is, then I am going to get a restraining order on her!"_ Naruto thought as he checked the email. What he read really made him want to smash his head hard against the wall as he reread it.

_To the Fallen God,_

_My name is Sonia Fukyoku and I need your help. I want to get the attention of this boy and no matter what I do he is always ignoring me! I need your help please!_ Naruto couldn't believe it, it was like she wants to "capture" him but he needs to fix that. He sent a reply and told her to talk to him with video cam while he transformed into a boy with purple eyes, black hair, and that charm to woo the ladies and added a voice synthesizer to alter his voice. As the screen altered and showed her face, he noticed that she had her glasses off and she looked nervous. "Um, are you the Fallen God?" she asked while Naruto replied in his synthesizer "Of course I am, and this is the first time a girl came to me for advice." Naruto said as Sonia rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "Well you see, I wanted to get this boy's attention but he always ignores me and constantly plays that PFP of his! Do you have any idea how to make him notice me?" she asked in a desperate tone as he sighed. "You must have met the boy named Naruto Uzumaki correct?" he asked as Sonia's eyes widened "You know him?" she shouted as the transformed Naruto nodded.

"He's told me about an idol violently electrocutes him for ignoring her and he told me that due to that, all of his hard work on his games were erased." He said while staring at Sonia who laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, but what do you know of him?" she asked as Naruto began to lean back in his chair and grabbed an apple before taking a bite from it "He's unknown; he hasn't given any info on himself .If you are trying to get close to him, then good luck trying to get close to him. From any other guy's point of view, it would be a dream come true. But Naruto is different; since he plays dating sims he's "looking behind the mask" as the original Capturing God would say it, in other words he's not taking the bait. The original Capturing God made a quote somewhere here…" Naruto said as he looked through the files with Sonia listening with interest "Ah, here it is!" Naruto said as he coughed and began reading it. "Watch out! If you come across an event that's too good to be true, it's probably poison.-Keima." 

Naruto quoted as Sonia gave him a confused look so Naruto decided to dumb it down a little for her. "Since he plays games, love is about the main character chasing after girls of their dreams. But if the girl is chasing after you then it's a trap that would soon break the boy's heart. And that's somewhat similar to what you're doing Sonia." Naruto said as she nodded her head. "Thanks I guess." She said while scratching her cheek with her index finger still confused. "I will try my best to become a good friend to him! Speaking of him, I have to meet him tomorrow and I want to get his opinion on this song that my ancestor Kanon sang. I hope he likes it." She said as she closed the window and Naruto deactivated the voice synthesizer and transformation. "Man, she's persistent! I doubt she understood _half_ of what I explained to her." Naruto muttered before going to talk to Elsie, he wanted to know how Kanon's capture was so he could finish this capture of his own version of Elsie's Déjà vu once and for all.

* * *

On the Hokage Monument, Naruto watched Sonia go on the stage and make an announcement. "This song is in honor of my ancestor Kanon Nakagawa. The song "Happy Crescent"!" Sonia announced as she prepared to sing her famous ancestor's song. While she was preparing to sing her song, Naruto pondered why Elsie didn't tell him how the capture went and decided to do this his way in order to get it over with.

Kokuban socchi no ke de CHIRARI mitsumeru saki wa

amai yokogao FANTAJII

Totsuzen kousha no ura soudan ren'ai MOODO

yappa watashi ni ja nai

Dakedo anata no tame ni ganbaru

itsu no hi ni ka furimukasete miseru wa

donkan sugina ROMIO-san

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

Anata ni HAPPI PURESENTO

wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi anta dake yo eien ROMANSU

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

Anata ni zenbu sasageru I love you

itsuka owaru no? Nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi

Madobe tameiki iro fui ni mitsumeru saki ni

kurai yokogako MISUTERII

Hashiru watari rouka senaka shitsuren MOODO

moshikashite FURAreta no?

Genki dashite yo watashi ga iru yo

kokuhaku da yo? demo kidzuitenai kao

donkan sugi yo ROMIO-san

TOKIMEKI HAPPI KURESENTO

DOKIDOKI motto HAPPI PURESENTO

kidzuite hoshii no mune no kodou kanadeteru yo koi no MERODI

TOKIMEKI HAPPI KURESENTO

Anata ni zenbu sasageru I want you

itsu ni naru darou? Nee owarasetai yo kataomoi

ROMIO-san...

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

Anata ni HAPPI PURESENTO

wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi anta dake yo eien ROMANSU

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

Anata ni zenbu sasageru I love you

itsuka owaru no? Nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi

Once she finished the song, she noticed Naruto was sleeping and she began to slump to the floor with pink smoke emitting from her body. Next thing Naruto knew since he was pretending to sleep, Sonia vanished into thin air! _"Is this is what Elsie had to deal with when she said Kanon had the same situation?"_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes, he then saw her but she was transparent! _"I swear! It's like the apples never fall far away from the apple tree, even if it's over 10,000 years old!"_ Naruto thought as Sonia began talking to herself and then shouting that she's still invisible to everyone no matter how hard she worked to become an idol. That's when the proverbial digital circuits in his head started calculating everything as he soon understood her situation. Naruto walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and telling her that he was listening to her singing which she replied by saying he was a liar before Naruto was dodging two stun guns with his shock-proof PFP as a weapon to combat them before knocking them out of her hands and grabbed onto her.

"You were asleep the whole time." She muttered with her head down. "That's true, but even as I slept your song entered my dreams and you and I were in it performing it as a music video. It was like heaven had granted me a vision of you!" Naruto said as he prayed to any divine being that she forgot about his site when she was talking to him when he was using a disguise. Apparently she forgot the talk with the "Capturing God" online due to focusing on singing the song to see if she messed up on it before performing it to Naruto. Soon she became visible again and slowly walked off with steam blowing through her head. "Come back here tomorrow…" she said as she left the monument. Naruto was trying to catch his breath as he discovered what her problem is as another quote from the original Capturing God popped into his head. _"A girl's trouble can be your ace in the hole. You should obtain them, even if it kills you.-Keima"_ Naruto rehearsed in his head as he headed home to get something to eat. Being in life dangerous situations sure know how to make you hungry!

* * *

As Naruto watched Sonia on TV singing, he focused on her to see if his hypothesis was correct and for a brief minute he saw her lose focus before snapping out of it and continued singing. Naruto smirked; he needed to prepare for the next events with Sonia. Meanwhile, Sonia was at her house preparing for ninja training tomorrow until she noticed something in her coat as she took it out. It was one of her CD's with a letter and e-mail address from Naruto saying that if she needed someone to talk to, he would be there for her.

* * *

That's a wrap folks, next time on Return of the Capturing God: Secret Romance with an Idol

Wow, looks like Naruto has a date with an Idol! Make sure to review. Positive reviews give me the strength to keep writing so See Ya real soon!

**Now Saving…**


	6. Flag 6: Secret Romance with an Idol

Here's another chapter of Return of the Capturing God! This time Naruto is going to the advanced world of Japan when he takes Sonia out on dates! Somebody stop him!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.**

**Now Loading….**

* * *

Sonia was busy back in Tokyo 13, she was currently doing homework in a studio while waiting for the stage to be set up, but she was lost in thought as she drew a certain blonde haired boy in her homework thinking of what the letter said and that it contained his e-mail. She was beginning to feel depressed and called someone to bring someone from the Elemental Nations to her. When she gave the person her target's name, she hung up as her depression began to grow causing her to slowly turn invisible. Naruto Uzumaki was currently at Tora's gravesite with the Fire Feudal Lord's Wife with Elsie following them as they began to pray for Tora's peace in heaven.

When the Mistress heard that he had kittens, she began hugging them the same way she did to Tora only to be stopped by Naruto and taught her how to treat cats so they won't run away like Tora did. As she understood why, she began treating them like normal cats as every ninja higher than chunin rank sighed in relief because now the next generation of ninjas won't have to deal with Tora or his demonic offspring as they called them due to them having the cat's sharp claws like their decease father.

As Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office, his PFP signaled that he had a new message as he went to check it. Can you come to Japan please?-Sonia, P.S. Look up. As Naruto looked up as he was instructed, he was suddenly ensnared in a net as he began to be pulled into a helicopter much to everyone's surprise as it took him to Japan. Elsie just guessed that Sonia needed Naruto for something and decided to prepare dinner for when he got back, she wondered if he would like curry with a curse on it.

* * *

When Naruto got off the helicopter, he noticed he was definitely not in the Elemental Nations anymore because the cities were more advanced than the ones he's use to and then he was dragged off by Men In Black as they took him to a studio before they left much to his confusion. When the studio door opened, Naruto saw a transparent Sonia with an aura of depression and boredom. He noticed that she had her glasses off and guessed she wears them during non-idol related stuff. "Um Sonia, are you okay? You seem to be depressed." Naruto said as Sonia loomed over him with her face close to his.

"Uzumaki-kun, am I still invisible? Did you hear my song?" She asked in an extremely depressed tone as Naruto felt that his personal space is being invaded double time. "I can see you, and yes I heard your song. It's actually quite lovely and it makes me smile when I'm having a good day." Naruto said in a happy-go-lucky voice as Sonia became visible again. Next thing he knew Sonia's eyes were sparkling with energy. "Really?" she asked happily as she began to dance around happily, Naruto could have sworn to have seen a halo over her head for a moment with angel wings.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Sonia said in a happy voice. "Y-yes Sonia?" Naruto asked in a somewhat confused voice. "If you don't mind, can I send you messages whenever I want to see you? Of course someone will help you get here to Japan if you follow the instructions on my messages." Sonia said with a blush. Naruto needed to think of something, if he was on a mission when she needed him what would he do? Apparently Sonia somehow read his thoughts and answered it. "I sent a mission to the Third saying that even if you are on a mission, you can come here and it's considered an S-rank." Sonia said with a devious smile. Naruto kept his jaw from falling to the ground, even if he was on a mission he gets to see her? An S-rank one that even pays well from what he heard about the pays from higher ranked missions and he could use it for his gaming! This beats doing those D-rank missions any day! "Thank you Sonia! Those D-rank missions are pure torture and I hate them!" Naruto said while hugging her much to her embarrassment.

After he let her go he almost forgot why she called him here. "Is there a reason why I was called here exactly Sonia?" Naruto asked as Sonia looked at him. "Well, the manager said that my show will be delayed until tomorrow so she gave me a day off to relax. But I don't know what to do!" she shouted as Naruto got into a mock thinking pose as he got an idea from a game. "Hey, how about one date?" Naruto asked with a single finger rising as he asked the question. Meanwhile in a certain dimension, one Zack Fair sneezed as he felt someone copying his line.

The result of the question caught her off guard as she became flustered much to Naruto's amusement as he calmed her down. "Don't worry; it's one of those times where you hang out with someone just for fun. Not one of those romantic kinds Sonia." Naruto said as she settled down. They decided to hit the Karaoke bar to see who's a better singer and to start things off, Naruto had to sing first as he picked a song called "Distance"

(**A/N:** To all readers, go to youtube and search for Naruto All Stars to listen to Naruto singing the actual song. *Snaps fingers* Music!)

**You're my friend aa ano hi no yume**

**ima demo mada wasuretenain desho**

**You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way**

**Oh ima tabidatsu yo**

**Everyday kono saki mo shining day**

**Kawarazu singin' hikaru asa no smile**

**Kore de miosame no funny days**

**Tobidatsu future mezashita go far kokoro no dream of**

**I'll go the distance mihatenu sora wa blue**

**Norikonda star ship kore ga saigo no forever trip**

**You're my friend aa ano hi no yume**

**ima demo mada wasuretenain desho**

**You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way**

**Oh ima tabidatsu yo**

**Thank you my friend aa ano hi no koto**

**ima de mo mada oboeteru kara**

**You're my dream aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days**

**Oh I'll go the distance**

**Kakushikirenai kurai no ooki na uso wo tsuite**

**Nomikomareru honne kore wa saigo no trip**

**Maketsuzuke no geemu kore kara hajimatteku one dream**

**You're my friend aa ano hi no yume**

**ima demo mada wasuretenain desho**

**You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way**

**Oh ima tabidatsu yo**

**Thank you my friend aa ano hi no koto**

**ima de mo mada oboeteru kara**

**You're my dream aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days**

**Mou ugokidashita ashita e keseya shinai Flame of heart**

**Sou I'll go the distance**

When Naruto finished, Sonia and everyone was looking at him wide eyed before looking at the screen as their jaws dropped at what the rating machine said. "You are a singing Legend! Can I get your autograph?" "Sure and there you go." Naruto said as he signed the machine as it acted like a fan girl before shutting down completely much to everyone's shock. "Wow, I didn't know machines can faint like that." Naruto said as everyone sweat dropped at what happened. After fixing the machine, Sonia began to sing and the machine told her that she is a natural idol that's destined for greatness much to her embarrassment.

The pair soon left the place to get something to eat and Naruto noticed something flying their way as it crashed directly into Naruto's mouth. Sonia gasped at that and pulled it out to reveal…a turtle? "Tama-chan, what were you doing out here?" Sonia asked as the turtle constantly kept saying "Myuh" as Naruto looked at what they are talking about in confusion. He guessed it was an intelligent turtle as Sonia's face started to blush beet red and started replying back. "He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend from across the sea!" she yelled as everyone looked at her surprised that she was arguing with her pet turtle. Naruto sweat dropped, _"She speaks Turtlese? That's new. Never thought someone else besides me understood. Looks like we have something in common at least."_ Naruto thought as he heard his stomach rumble snapping the two from their "conversation" as Sonia's stomach started to growl, much to her embarrassment. The two-I mean three went to a restaurant named Cat's Eye and were served by a happy-go-lucky blond man named Fai with their waitress named Sakura. They were lucky that this place was able to let Tama-chan stay in since she's a good turtle

As the three ate their lunch, they talked about their teams. Sonia's was some guy named Ebisu as a personal hired sensei which made her raise an eyebrow when Naruto started to laugh hard. Naruto described his team as a lazy and late scarecrow who might as well be late for even his own funeral, an emo kid, and a pink haired fan girl. Tama-chan told them her teammates of mutant ninja turtles who are hiding in the sewers of Japan trying to get back in New York causing both Naruto and Sonia to sweat drop at the story while Fai, Sakura, some guy who Fai affectionately calls him Kuro-tan much to his annoyance listened to it with interest and had the same reaction Naruto and Sonia did when Tama-chan told her story.

As they left the restaurant, they did not notice the employees vanish by a certain white creature that looked like a meat bun while saying Puu~. "Thanks again for today Uzumaki-kun, but is it okay if Tama-chan can go with you? She seems interested in where you live." Sonia asked a bit nervously as Tama flew in front of Naruto's face with its eyes wide like she was begging him to come along. Naruto didn't see what could go wrong as he agreed causing Tama to fly around them and "accidently" crashed behind Sonia causing her to fall into Naruto's arms. This caused Sonia to blush while Naruto looked away to hid his blush as they separated; he never really had hung out with a girl before so it was kind of awkward for him. "A-anyways, I need to get back to Konoha, it's getting late and they are probably wondering where the heck am I." Naruto said noticing the sun was setting.

"Leave that to me!" Sonia said as she quickly brought out her phone and started to dial a number with speeds only Naruto could do. "Hello, yes it's me. He's ready to go back, yup…thank you sir!" Sonia said as she hung up. "Your ride is about to pick you up just about…now." Sonia said as a grapple hook wrapped itself around Naruto's waist and pulled him up in the air like a fish as the helicopter began taking off, but not without Tama flying inside Naruto's clothes to hide as Sonia waved goodbye to him. "That was a nice day wasn't it Tama-chan?" Sonia asked waiting for the "Myuh" from her turtle only to notice it was missing and guessed Naruto took her since he did agree with that he would take her there. She'll be back in the Elemental Nations later after dealing with the new episode of "OH! MY IDOL!"

* * *

Naruto was freefalling in the air heading directly into the Hokage's office at extreme speeds; he was strangely calm as he did something unexpected. "Airshoes in, download!" Naruto shouted as his shoes started to emit flames from the bottom as Naruto started flying to the top of the Hokage Monument and made a safe landing, not knowing that Team 7 was dealing showing Konohamaru and his friends the sunset as a mission only to look in shock and awe. "That was a nice day, didn't get to play my game for today so I'll go home, eat Elsie's dinner and then play my games. Then it's off to bed." Naruto said as he started walking home not noticing Team 7, Konohamaru and his friends still in an awe expression. Naruto burped happily after he killed the eel from hell that Elsie had in her homemade Eel soup, with Tama eating a piece of cake she found that was homemade by Naruto himself and was enjoying it.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven Keima was looking at the site with disbelief, how could this kid stomach that kind of food without dying? Did he have an ability to eat anything or was Elsie able to make it safe for a _human_ to eat? One of his many questions that will never be answered.

* * *

The next day was the usual, doing a few D-ranks before something unexpected happened. This time it was when Team 7 plus Elsie and Tama were sent to clean up the stream and Elsie so far cleaned the filthiest part of the stream while the rest picked up the trash. Just then Naruto's water-proof PFP went off and a message from Sonia. Keep your legs straight in the water-Sonia the message said as he did exactly that. Next thing anyone knew something swallowed up Naruto revealing to be a pod as it sank back into the water taking him to who-knows-where unless you're Kakashi, Elsie, or the Third Hokage.

Naruto left the pod to see he was in Japan again and this time at some waterpark with Sonia in a bathing suit. "Hey Sonia, is something wrong?" Naruto asked as Sonia looked out to the waterpark. "I can't swim…What if I fall?" Sonia asked in a scared and nervous tone as Naruto looked at her with disbelief before sighing as Tama began crawling around in Naruto's shirt causing him to laugh as he was ticklish there in the stomach. When Sonia turned to the sound of laughing ready to punch him, she saw a shape moving around inside his shirt before it came out of his shirt's collar revealing her Tama-chan as she flew towards Sonia. "Tama-chan! It's good to see you again! So how was Naruto's place?" Sonia asked her turtle. "Myuh myuh myuh." Tama said as Sonia nodded. "Really? He's a good cook when it comes to sweets? I wish I was able to have a bite of that double chocolate fudge ice cream cake of his." Sonia said with a pouting voice as Naruto sweat dropped. _"Yup, definitely speaking Turtlese there, I wonder if I can find me a hot springs turtle as well?"_ Naruto thought as he began to continue his plan to capture Sonia's heart.

"I can teach you how to swim if you would like." Naruto said gaining Sonia's attention from her daydreaming of sweets. "Really?" Sonia asked as Naruto nodded his head. Soon Naruto found some trunks to wear and began teaching Sonia the basics of floating in the water and soon began teaching her how to dog paddle. Later on Sonia is seen swimming with Naruto and Tama like actual turtles, it seems she's getting it don't you think? As the manager found Sonia swimming, he told her that the show was going to start soon and that made Sonia zoom out of the water like a water ski and was on land in 1 second flat much to Naruto's and Tama's surprise at the speed. As Naruto and Tama who was currently on his head got out, Naruto went to change and noticed a VIP stage pass on his clothes with a thank you note from Sonia.

As Naruto got his clothes on and went backstage to watch the performance, he couldn't help but felt like something was missing, Tama: Check, PFP: Check, Clothes: Check, the manager staring at me in surprise: Che-wait what? Naruto noticed the manager was looking at him in shock like he had seen a ghost from the past. "M-Minato? Is that really you? I thought you were dead!" the manager said as he gave Naruto a pat on the back much to Naruto's confusion. "Excuse me sir, but I'm not Minato. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said as the manager's eyes got even wider _"Kushina's kid? Well let's hope he doesn't have her temper then. Last time someone called her tomato I couldn't sleep a month without seeing her hair flowing in the air as she mercilessly "butchered" those idiots."_ The manager thought with a shudder.

"I want to thank you; I noticed Sonia has been doing better when she first became an idol. It's all thanks to you she's more confident with herself and you are helping awakening something inside her that hasn't been seen in years! And to make up for it, I'm giving you two passes for her next concert coming up." The manager said as he handed Naruto two passes. "Well I must be off, I need to see a therapist again due to having…bad memories when I met a certain redhead." The manager said as he shivered at the thought of Kushina beating him "half to death" as she would say it. Naruto looked at the manager as he left before continuing to watch Sonia's concert as she finished. "So, what do you think of my concert Naruto?" Sonia asked as Naruto smiled. "It was great! And your manager gave me these passes to your concert which I am going to enjoy watching. Oh and thanks for the backstage pass Sonia." Naruto said.

"Really? My manager _actually_ gave you free tickets? It's the end of the world!" Sonia said in a joking tone as she and Naruto laughed. Tama was currently using Naruto's hair as a bed finding it very comfortable to live in; maybe she could make a nest there? Sonia took the knocked out Tama out of Naruto's hair and carefully put her inside her jacket pocket as Sonia bid Naruto farewell as they went back to their homes in different Nations.

Naruto's pod reached a lake inside one of the training grounds as Naruto got out all dry due to the pod reaching the surface; that and waterproof clothes with PFP intact. As Naruto got home, he happily ate another one of Elsie's to what people consider unsafe but to Naruto the Holy Grail: Cooking. After that, Naruto noticed that tomorrow was a Saturday and realized Sonia will be back in Konoha tomorrow for her ninja training before playing his games again then hitting the sack.

The next day, Naruto got a message from Sonia to meet at training ground 13, making him wonder what's going on. When he got there, he saw a depressed Sonia with some anime tears in her eyes as she looked away from him. "My sensei is sick today and I don't know how to call upon my chakra. If I can't do this then I won't be able to become a true genin like you…" she said as Naruto calmed her down. Naruto had no choice but to once again, help her. "Calm down Sonia, I'll help you draw out your chakra." Naruto said in a caring voice as Sonia smiled happily. "Thank you so much Naruto! You won't regret this!" Sonia said in a determined tone as fire appeared in her eyes showing how enthusiastic she is. Currently we see Sonia meditating as Naruto instructed her. "Now take deep breaths, empty your mind and feel the energy within you." Naruto said as Sonia did just that and felt something inside her stomach as she concentrated on it.

"Good, you're getting the feeling of your chakra, now try and channel it through your body." Naruto instructed as she tried doing that, it was sort of difficult but she managed. Naruto soon had to teach her the tree walking exercise to help her control her chakra. He taught her the secret to it was balance and after a few trials and errors, she was able to balance her chakra out to hang upside down from her tree. She apparently got so excited that she did it that she lost control and fell, only directly into Naruto's waiting arms as she was held bridal style. Sonia began to blush and her heart started to beat fast as she saw his face. His blond hair swaying in the wind, his blue eyes radiating an unknown light inside them, his smile was that of a proud and happy person. Her face began turning even redder at the site before Naruto put her down as she dusted herself trying not to look at him in the face as she quickly bid him farewell and dashed away. Naruto knew she was falling for him, but unlike most girls she is falling for him bad and hoped that something dangerous won't happen to her later on after he captured the runaway spirit inside her. Poor Naruto didn't know what's going to happen to her very soon afterwards.

* * *

The next day went by really fast for Naruto's capturing event; somehow his bed flipped him over into the floor (think like one of those secret passageways with book shelf's that flip you to a secret room while not looking suspicious) as he was sliding down a tunnel making many twists and turns it made Naruto dizzy a bit before he got launched right into a bed from the ceiling. When Naruto recovered from his dizziness, he noticed that this bed was kind of warm and soft as he heard a beating sound that sounded too similar to a heartbeat…As he looked upwards, the sight was a crimson red Sonia and the scene I'm going to tell you will be graphic so I'll skip the site as outside Sonia's house there was a loud scream and the sounds of punches and biting as a boy was screaming in pure agony as he asked out loud why did he have to suffer. Minutes later we see a bandaged up Naruto who currently resembles a mummy as Sonia was laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, but they didn't tell me that it would directly lead you to my bedroom." Sonia said as Naruto began twitching. "And who are "they" you are mentioning?" Naruto asked as Sonia looked away in embarrassment. "It was the special construction workers that help with…long distance relationships." Sonia said trying to hide her blush as Naruto nodded. "Next time warn me when you're going to do that, so what's bugging you today?" Naruto asked as he noticed that Sonia was in her pajamas and she had bed hair. "It's my hair; I can't fix it no matter what I do!" Sonia said as she demonstrated her various tricks for hair designs and Naruto could help but chuckle. "I think I can help you, plus there is this certain hairstyle that you might like." Naruto said as Sonia looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Really?" Sonia asked excited as Naruto nodded. Naruto got a watermelon and cut it diagonally in half as he hollowed one half and put it on Sonia's head much to her confusion as she asked him. "It's the key secret to using a certain hairstyle of an ancient idol from 10,000 years ago from what I heard and she became the most popular Idol of her time. That's what my cousin Elsie says anyways." Naruto said as they ate the second half of the watermelon that Naruto didn't use for Sonia's "hat".

After eating the watermelon piece and practicing shooting seeds like a gun directly into the trash can, Naruto checked the time as he asked Sonia to remove the watermelon as he began to use his hands to design her hair. _"I wonder what hairstyle Naruto-kun is giving me…when did I start calling him that?"_ Sonia thought as she noticed Naruto telling her he was almost done. When he finished, he showed her a mirror and her eyes widened. She noticed a yellow ribbon on the back of her hair that was familiar to her…even the style of her hair was familiar! "Tada! I give you…the Kanon hairstyle! And look at you, you're practically the spitting image of her save the eyes." Naruto said as Sonia quickly went to grab the album of her ancestor Kanon Nakagawa and compared herself with Kanon.

"_He's right; I'm practically the spitting image of her! Not to mention I'm already starting to like this hairstyle already and it took generations for my family to discover how she kept her hair like that. How in the world did Naruto-kun know this?"_ she thought as Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts. So what do you think? Naruto asked as Sonia immediately hugged him tightly. "Thank you! My family has been trying to find out how my ancestor Kanon kept her hair like that for generations! I really love it! By the way, how did you figure it out?" Sonia asked as Naruto gave her a simple reply. "Easy, if anything else doesn't work, always use a watermelon as a solution. That's one of the most important details for getting nice hair." Naruto said while Sonia sweat dropped at the most obvious answer in the world. "Well I must be off now, and see you soon!" Naruto said as he pressed the button on the wall immediately making Sonia's bed launch him into the ceiling as he was sent back to the Elemental Nations.

* * *

Sonia got dressed in her idol outfit and went to feed Tama who was currently relaxing in her miniature hot spring tub. As Tama saw Sonia, she was amazed at what she saw and said "Myuh!" "Thanks Tama-chan, Naruto-kun did this." Sonia said in a happy tone as she left Tama to eat and headed off to work. Over the entire day, Sonia's popularity had increased by millions of people by the minute as she continued to perform her duties as an idol. She would have to thank Naruto later for the help, who knew Kanon's hairstyle was so popular?

The next day was unexpected…well for Naruto at least as his new message from Sonia was to meet at a café in Japan and this time, a private jet was taking him there! As Naruto left the jet at the airport, a limousine with a man holding a sign with his name on it guide him into it as it took him there in style. As Naruto got out of the limousine ignoring everyone staring at him, he sat down and ordered something while waiting for Sonia. "Naruto-kun." A voice rang out getting his attention as he noticed Sonia in a blue sweater with a red scarf around her neck and a matching blue hat on her head which is currently hiding Tama inside. "Did I keep you waiting?" Sonia asked in a happy tone. "No, I just got here actually. So what's bugging you today?" Naruto asked nicely as Sonia shook her head. "Nothing really, I just had some free time so I wanted to see you." Sonia said while Naruto smiled, no one actually wanted to see him before and now an idol just broke that inner loneliness he had inside.

"I'm planning a new song, but it seems I need a title for it before I can work on the lyrics, do you have any idea's Naruto-kun?" Sonia asked as Naruto put on his thinking pose (Think of how Keima does in the manga cover volume 1). "How about something involving love?" Naruto asked as Sonia got into a thinking pose as she snapped her fingers as an idea hit her. "That's it! I'll call this new song it KOI NO SHIRUSHI. How does that sound?" Sonia asked while Naruto smirked at the title "The Evidence of Love? Now that has a nice ring to it." Naruto said as Sonia giggled before she checked her watch and noticed the time. "Gah! It's already this late? I have to get going!" Sonia said as she started to leave, not before turning to Naruto "Sorry, but I wanted to see you for a bit. I guess I'll see you at my concert!" Sonia said as she took off leaving Naruto to relax in the city as he found a dating sim store and bought some new games even though he has a massive backlog in Konoha due to capturing spirits.

Later on that day in the evening before the concert started, Sonia was sitting on the stairs of the concert hall waiting for someone. She noticed someone coming this way and stood up and waved. "Naruto-kun! Over here!" she said as Naruto headed towards her. "I'm glad you made it, tonight is the biggest concert I'm going to perform!" she said cheerfully. "I know, I've heard that over 30,000 people will be there." Naruto said as Sonia began to dance and say how dreams do come true. When she turned around she saw Naruto sitting down playing his PFP while wearing headphones. "Geez…Every time I see you, you are always playing your games. Were you even listening?" Sonia asked as she noticed a familiar sound of music and her own voice through the headphones immediately as she took one from his ear to listen much to his shock. "Hey! Do you mind? I'm getting ready." Naruto said getting her attention. "Ready for what?" Sonia asked as Naruto looked away from her as she leaned close to him "Do you really like my songs Naruto-kun?" Sonia asked as Naruto looked away embarrassed at being caught. "Can you praise me please?" Sonia asked as Naruto rubbed her head completely embarrassed at what he was doing. "Good luck Sonia, I hope you can become the greatest one day." Naruto said as Sonia nodded her head and left to get ready.

Elsie came by with her ticket Naruto gave her since he had two and ran up to him. "So…how did it go?" Elsie asked as Naruto was thinking. "Something's missing in this picture, and I have a feeling that I'm going to find out soon." Naruto said as employees suddenly burst out shouting and looking for Sonia. "This is it Elsie…" Naruto said as she looked at Naruto, understanding what was next. "…Because I can see the ending!" Naruto said.

* * *

As everyone was looking for Sonia, Naruto began searching with his clones and ninja skills to find her but no luck. He took a breather and sat down on a nearby bench to recover from his search for her. _"Where could she have gone? Finding someone invisible in a huge place is like finding a simple hay in a needle stack due to her fans and the chaos that would erupt if they found out she was missing." _Naruto thought as Elsie came towards him from her search. "How was your end?" Naruto asked as Elsie shook her head. "No luck, I'm sorry Kami-sama." Elsie said sadly. "Damn it! How do you find someone whose completely invisible?" Naruto shouted as Elsie had grown an idea. "Kami-sama, let's try my spirit detector! It can find someone with a runaway spirit inside them no matter what, even if she's invisible." Elsie said as she began activating her badge. Naruto glared menacingly at her. "You should have done that in the beginning you brain-dead devil!" Naruto said completely pissed off at Elsie's airheadedness.

Elsie's badge started beeping and shaking violently to her surprise as she turned it off. "She's really close Kami-sama!" Elsie said as Naruto felt a presence nearby and saw Sonia in her transparent form. Naruto walked up to her and decided to finish this critical event once and for all. "Sonia, are you okay?" Naruto asked as she looked at him becoming visible again. "Naruto-kun" she said.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a big concert tonight?" Naruto asked as Sonia looked down not replying. "Are you afraid of becoming invisible to others again Sonia?" Naruto asked her as she looked up. "You decided to become an idol so that everyone would notice you, your fans grew, your record sales were off the roof. But you were always worried. That if people didn't pay attention to you, praise you, then you would be invisible again." Naruto said as Sonia got up and confirmed it to him and told him that he was the only one that truly understood her. She was trying her best not to cry as her eyes got watery as she smiled. She gave him the biggest hug she could, feeling his warmth, listening to his heartbeat which was beating to a rhythmic fashion not wanting to let go of him. "Naruto-kun, please stay with me…you're kindness, your courage, your humor, and your love, because you are all that I have!" Sonia said as she buried herself into his neck as Naruto began to blush at how close she was.

Naruto gently pushed her away to her mild surprise, "No. You need people to confirm your existence? But if they don't, then you'll be invisible again. I am asking you from the bottom of my heart and soul." Naruto said as he placed his right hand on his heart and his left hand on her shoulders. "Don't rely on others. That isn't necessary because…your singing is great and with the potential you have, you can become more than an idol. You can shine bright just by yourself for a reason!" Naruto said as Sonia was taken aback by what he is saying. "But I can't do it on my own. I just can't!" Sonia said as Naruto looked into her eyes. "But you have." Just then, she and Naruto heard the audience cheering for her back at the stadium, just as fireworks were being launched into the air to celebrate the concert. "You see? Everyone there was drawn by your shining radiance." Naruto said as she looked at him. "I can't keep you for myself Sonia. That would be very selfish of me if I did that." Naruto said as snow began falling while fireworks were still in the air exploding colors for all.

Sonia was on her way to the stadium but stopped, wanting to have her final words with Naruto before she left. "Naruto-kun. I would have been happy to have sung for one person alone. And no matter what, you will always be my Shooting Star." Sonia said as she ran up to Naruto. "Bye." She said as she gave him a hug and a kiss. With the snow and fireworks going around it made a romantic sight which Elsie quickly took a picture of it just in time as the spirit inside Sonia began to flee from her body, recoiling in pain from the love inside her heart as Elsie captured it.

* * *

Naruto and Sonia went different ways; Sonia went to the stadium preparing to sing while Naruto and Elsie went to the audience to watch the show. The manager took the microphone and made an announcement "In honor of today, Sonia will sing a song of one of her ancestors before her before she sings her own songs. Here she is…Sonia Fukyoku!" The manager announced as Sonia's fans started cheering. Soon the spot light revealed Sonia appearing in a puff of smoke which Naruto guessed she learned during her training as a ninja. "Hey everybody! Tonight I'm going to sing to you a song about a certain boy who has become my Shooting Star!" Sonia shouted as she took the microphone and started to sing.

(Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower Soundtrack: if)

**moshimo ano hi no ame ga**

**yandeita nara**

**kitto surechigatteita dake kamo**

**itsumotoori no jikan ni**

**BASU ga kiteta nara**

**kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne**

**moshimo sukoshi demo**

**ano shunkan ga zurete tara**

**futari wa chigatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta**

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto isshoni miteitai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

**kuchiguse ya shigusa mo**

**yoku nite kita futari**

**maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne**

**douji ni MEERU shitari**

**onaji koto omottari**

**akai ito de hikiyoserareteru no kamo**

**guuzen wa saisho kara**

**mou kimatteta mitai ni**

**kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjiteiru yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto isshoni miteitai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

**tatoeba namida no hi mo**

**hare no hi mo futari de**

**onaji michi wo itsumademo**

**te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni**

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto isshoni miteitai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

As she finished that song, the audience cheered for her, Naruto smiled. He recalled her saying that this song is a chance of fate by meeting a special person in their life. If he were to guess, she sang this song in her fading memory of the encounter with him. "Now this song is in memory of my beloved ancestor who was also an idol: Kanon Nakagawa!" The audience cheered for her as she sang.

**Kokuban socchi no ke de CHIRARI mitsumeru saki wa**

**amai yokogao FANTAJII**

**Totsuzen kousha no ura soudan ren'ai MOODO**

**yappa watashi ni ja nai**

**Dakedo anata no tame ni ganbaru **

**itsu no hi ni ka furimukasete miseru wa**

**donkan sugina ROMIO-san**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO**

**Anata ni HAPPI PURESENTO**

**wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi anta dake yo eien ROMANSU**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO**

**Anata ni zenbu sasageru I love you**

**itsuka owaru no? Nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi**

**Madobe tameiki iro fui ni mitsumeru saki ni**

**kurai yokogako MISUTERII**

**Hashiru watari rouka senaka shitsuren MOODO**

**moshikashite FURAreta no?**

**Genki dashite yo watashi ga iru yo**

**kokuhaku da yo? demo kidzuitenai kao**

**donkan sugi yo ROMIO-san**

**TOKIMEKI HAPPI KURESENTO**

**DOKIDOKI motto HAPPI PURESENTO**

**kidzuite hoshii no mune no kodou kanadeteru yo koi no MERODI**

**TOKIMEKI HAPPI KURESENTO**

**Anata ni zenbu sasageru I want you**

**itsu ni naru darou? Nee owarasetai yo kataomoi**

**ROMIO-san...**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO**

**Anata ni HAPPI PURESENTO**

**wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi anta dake yo eien ROMANSU**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO**

**Anata ni zenbu sasageru I love you**

**itsuka owaru no? Nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi**

The audience sang the last parts of the song with her clearly enjoying it as Sonia made an announcement "This next song is incomplete but I know you guys will love this song. This one is called KOI NO SHIRUSHI and this idea was given to me by someone…" Sonia said with a confused expression, clearly some of her memories are still lingering but can't fully recall where she got it from. "Anyways I hope you enjoy it!" she shouted cheerfully.

**KOI NO SHIRUSHI kimi no me ni mitsuketa ano hi**

**kidzuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita**

**Sagashite ita tokimeki ni yatto deaetta no**

**doko ni itemo mitsukedasu yo mô nido to mayowanai**

**Kitto futari unmei da yo nan'oku mo no hito ga ite**

**deau no wa KOMPYUUTA de mo muri**

**Heibon sugiru mainichi ni PIRIODO wo utta no**

**tameiki sotsugyô dekiru no yatto**

**Aozora ga mabushii kimi ga iru fuukei wa**

**shiawase no OORA afuredasu tomaranai yo**

**Eki mae no funsui niji wo tsukutte iru yo**

**kimi wo matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai PURESHASUna toki**

As Sonia finished the unfinished song, she saw a mop of spikey blond hair smile at her before he waved at her and vanished in a yellow flash. Outside the concert hall Elsie and Naruto were walking home while it snowed and Elsie decided to make a comment. "Kami-sama, isn't Sonia amazing?" Elsie asked him with awe in her voice. Naruto didn't look at her but replied "Yeah…she was the best." That was then Elsie got into his face. "So, have you changed your mind about real idols?" Elsie asked as Naruto shook his head no. "Sonia is not an idol, not anymore. She's a shining star in the night sky." Naruto said with a smile on his face just as Elsie showed a picture of him and Sonia kissing much to his shock as he chased Elsie all the way home trying to get the picture.

* * *

Man that was probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Next time on Return of the Capturing God: My Target is a Bookstore?

**Now Saving...**


	7. Flag 7: My Target is a Librarian?

Welcome back to Return of the Capturing God! Today Naruto's conquest will be a shy bookworm who is connected to some…"magical" relatives. Oh and one of my favorite anime characters is temporarily taking over for this chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.**

* * *

Elsie was currently in Konoha's shopping district looking for some ingredients for her super special Atomic spaghetti and eyeballs dish when she noticed a library in there. Out of pure curiosity to see if they had books about fire engines she went inside. When she went inside, she saw that this library was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside as she began exploring. Elsie was lost, she kept activating booby traps that nearly killed her a few times and was currently lost in the history part of the story much to her dismay. "Auuuuuuhhh~. I'm lost!" Elsie shouted out with anime tears in her eyes.

As if a miracle happened, someone in explorer's clothes came down by rope from a bookshelf. It revealed a young girl with purple colored hair that was shaped like a helmet with her bangs covering her eyes which were bright red. "A-are you lost?" the girl stuttered as Elsie hugged her and thanked her as she got Elsie out of there. "Thank you! I was lost in that place for hours!" Elsie said to the girl as she looked at her. "D-don't worry, i-it always h-h-happens when someone new comes here. Plus some of the books are valuable so traps are ensured; even ninjas would have trouble with the final trap of the library." The girl said as a boy came by. "Excuse me miss? Can you tell me where I can find the Shinobi Wars section?" the man asked as the girl seemed afraid. "I-its upstairs to your right, follow the green flamed lanterns and you'll find yourself there." She said as Elsie's badge started glowing and beeping as the man thanked her and followed the directions she told him. "Sorry about that, I'll come by next time. Right now Kami-sama must be hungry." Elsie said as she left the store and started dashing straight home as she opened the door to Naruto's apartment where he was playing on his PFP trying to unlock a special download for a special wallpaper for his game. "Kami-sama! Another escaped spirit is found! This time it's located in a library!" Elsie said as Naruto paused and looked at her. "Get the information on her and I'll start on it _tomorrow_." Naruto said as Elsie started to get the information on their next target while Naruto went to Ichiraku's for dinner.

The next morning Naruto was heading to the library with Elsie with the information on their target. "The target's name was Shinobu Springfield; no current living relatives and owns a family-owned library, descendant of a child teacher genius named Negi Springfield and one of his students who he married after she graduated by the name of Nodoka Miyazaki who was a librarian for their school." Elsie read out loud as Naruto froze in his tracks at the name of the target. Of all the people to target it had to be her? "Elsie, if I don't make it…then it was nice knowing you." Naruto said all of the sudden as Elsie looked at him confusingly. "Why is that?" Elsie asked as Naruto pushed his invisible glasses back. "Because this girl has a bad case of androphobia to a degree she brutally punches men due to an accident with a boy who sexually assaulted her once. He was executed, but the after affects were lingering. Since then, almost every male knows not to touch her or else activate that "self-defense" mechanism of hers' and risk being beaten by a girl." Naruto said as Elsie gasped at the discovery. "Clearly her gap is her fear of men and I need a human punching bag for her to relieve all that pent up pain and fear of hers and I just have a feeling of who the unlucky idiots are." Naruto said with a dark grin.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Konoha, Sasuke and Kiba had shivers down their spines and looked around to see what could have turned on their "danger" senses.

* * *

Naruto went inside the library with Elsie and noticed someone who wasn't a person who lived in the shopping district was on the ground with many bruises and red handprints on his face. "Poor sap, he must have touched her in order to deal with that much damage." Naruto muttered as Elsie used her broom to poke the body before following Naruto. As they neared the counter where the librarian sits at, they noticed a lot of boys of his age were all beaten up and Naruto made a conclusion. "The librarian girl is so cute to a degree that all of these idiots tried to ask her out on a date, touched her, and the result: dead men." Naruto said as Elsie was terrified at the sight of all the bodies, there was even a pile of them with their own fists inside their mouths and were trying to say something but were ignored. They reached the counter and noticed there were no bodies here and saw the librarian herself reading a book peacefully.

Shinobu felt a presence in front of her and looked away from her book to notice it was the girl from yesterday and a blond haired boy in some sort of red uniform she never saw before; she thought he was some sort of nobleman from a faraway place like in one of her books she read before. "U-um, can I help you?" she asked while fidgeting a little bit. "Do you have anything about fire engines?" Elsie asked making Naruto look at her like she's crazy. Shinobu pointed towards the red lanterns and told her to follow them and look under the F section as Elsie charged in happily leaving both Naruto and Shinobu alone. "C-can I help you?" Shinobu asked nervously as Naruto shook his head. "Do you ever leave this place with your friends or for some fresh change of scenery?" Naruto asked randomly while she shook her head no as Naruto sighed. "You need to get out more, it's not healthy for a girl like yourself to be inside a library all of the time without someone to socialize with." Naruto said as she put her head down. "I know, but I don't have a single friend…" she said in a sad tone as Naruto put up a mock thinking position. "How about I become your first friend?" Naruto asked as she looked at him in shock.

"B-but…" Shinobu started but Naruto rose up a hand. "If you still have that problem with men…then how about this?" Naruto asked as he transformed into a blond haired girl whose hair was smooth as silk that ran down to her hips, bright green emerald eyes, and she was smaller than her and had a headband that resembled black bunny ears, she had a female version of the uniform that the boy wore. "Call me Mio Isurugi in this form then. So what do you think?" the now named Mio asked her as Shinobu looked at her like she was normal. "I guess I can leave for a little bit…" she trailed off as Mio grabbed her hand and dashed off while Elsie came back to borrow some books only to notice nobody there so she waited.

Mio and Shinobu were currently walking down the shopping district with everyone looking at them in shock. The males were blushing at the sight of them while their girlfriends/wives whacked them in the head with something hard. Shinobu was nervous at the attention she was getting from the male populance and was currently hiding behind Mio who she forgot was a boy in a transformation technique. "W-why are they all staring at us Mio-san?" She asked nervously as Mio gave her the peace sign. "Because they think we are cute that's why." Mio said as Shinobu looked around nervously since she isn't use to living outside her library. "Now the first thing we are going to do first is get you cured of your fear of men and I have just the right guinea pigs kukukukukukuku…." Mio said while chuckling darkly.

In Training ground 7, Sasuke and Kiba were currently tied up to the posts all confused at what's going on. "What the hell? What's going on here?" they both shouted as they heard a female voice laughing. "Well, well, well, it looks like our guinea pigs have finally woken up." The voice said as they both saw Mio and Shinobu looking at them. Sasuke paled and began struggling for dear life; he was finally captured by unknown fan girls and now they want to rape him! Kiba was struggling because he wondered if they found out he was the one who was stealing panties from the girl's locker room. As they began their struggle, Mio whacked them into the head and effectively calming them down with a few _kind_ words. "SHUT UP YOU FILTY MUTTS! TODAY I, KAMI AM GOING TO HELP THIS GIRL OVERCOME HER FEAR OF MEN AND YOU TWO SLIMY FURBALLS WILL HELP ME DO IT!" she shouted as the boys looked at her with disbelief. "You kidnapped us to help a girl overcome her fear of men? That's pathetic for a flat chest like you." Sasuke said with a smirk that quickly faded away when he felt **DEATH** smiling at him as he saw a menacing black aura emitting from the blond as she looked at him, her eyes were glowing red. Kiba was whimpering in fear as he saw this same scenario when his mother scared off his father, that did not end well and it was a scary sight.

"You called me a flat chest eh?" Mio said with her anger barely in control as she brought out a metal baseball bat. "Today we are going to cure one Sasuke Uchiha from his emo corner once and for all!" she shouted out with enthusiasm as Shinobu tried to calm her down after she released Kiba, who fled for dear life. "And you're going to help me!" Mio said pointing to her as she quickly undid Sasuke's bindings and threw him to Shinobu. Sasuke accidently crashed into her and Shinobu's instincts kicked in. "Nooooo! Men scare me!" She cried out as she gave Sasuke a mean uppercut as he was sent into the sky as Mio jumped up to the same height and did a diagonal slash in the place where the sun doesn't shine at as Sasuke began to laugh in pleasure. "Ah! More, more, more, my goddess!" Sasuke screamed out in pleasure as Mio and Shinobu began beating him senseless as he screamed for more.

"Let's try this method Shinobu. Can you get some firewood please?" Mio asked in a happy voice like honey but was inwardly the vilest poison in the world as Shinobu began collecting it. Sasuke's screams were heard all over Konoha as Hizuren Sarutobi was busy watching it all on his crystal ball and was laughing at what he's watching. Sasuke is currently tied up to a pole over a roaring fire as his screams of pleasure were echoing out through the entire training ground. "I'm going to be eaten deliciously!" he shouted out as Mio was currently in a cute chef's outfit with a massive fork as she began whacking him senseless as Shinobu began sharpening a massive knife. "It's no use curing you if you're enjoying it!" she shouted as she continued to whack the Uchiha senseless. "Um, Mio-san? How is this going to help me overcome my fear of men exactly?" Shinobu asked innocently as Mio looked at her. "Simple, if you beat up perverts like him." She said indicating the currently being roasted Uchiha. "Then women will respect you and this time the men will _fear_ you. Unless you hang out with a boy who you consider a friend of course." Mio explained as Shinobu nodded in understanding it. It was like reverse psychology only better in a way. They began poking the unfortunate Uchiha with various sharp objects and Shinobu somehow created a massive amount of lighting effectively electrocuting the poor Uchiha in the nuts and then Sasuke entered a fantasy world of heaven as he laughed before passing out from the pleasure.

When Sasuke woke up, he noticed he was wet and it was burning hot in…where the heck is he? The heat began getting to him as he immediately surfaced and began moaning out in pleasure as Mio looked at him with disappointment at the plan. "We may have gotten rid of his emoness, but now we have to deal with a pure machoist. He is one big pig alright." Mio said as Shinobu go the baseball bat ready to strike as somehow the pot Sasuke was in launched him to her as she swung the metal bat to his head and launched him all the way to the Uchiha District, right into his room as he was screaming out at how being cooked then launched into the sky was a dream come true.

"Well since the pervert is gone I want you to have this." Mio said as she handed a strange device to Shinobu. "What is this?" she asked while looking at it with curiosity. "It's a pervert detector; it tells how much Perverted Energy is emitted from any nearby male that looks at the holder of the device. You can use it to decide which boy you want to avoid so you don't have to suffer something similar to that incident a few years ago." Mio said while Shinobu winced as she recalled the incident with a perfect memory. "I'll see if you are cured now by dispelling my henge." Mio said as she turned back into Naruto much to Shinobu's shock. "Y-y-you're a…" Shinobu stuttered as Naruto sighed. "Yes I'm a boy, you seemed to have forgotten I was actually a boy but I'll let it slip since I'm here to help you overcome your fear of men." Naruto said while Shinobu began shivering and Naruto's senses were kicking in as he narrowly dodged a barrage of punches from a frightened Shinobu only for Naruto to grab both fists and raised them up high which made them _very _close to each other's face as Shinobu was paralyzed by how close she was to a boy's face as she stared into his blue eyes as she felt she was inside some sort of whirlpool (well his last name Uzumaki means whirlpool anyways but back to the fic) as she began feeling dizzy and passed out. "Wow, I thought Hinata was the only one who faints when I'm close to her face." Naruto said as he carried Shinobu piggyback style, taking her back to the library.

When Naruto got back to the library, he saw Elsie waiting for Shinobu with a pile of books in her arms as she noticed them. "How long have you been there?" Naruto asked Elsie as Naruto place the unconscious Shinobu in her chair behind the counter. "Since the two of you disappeared, by the way Kami-sama, where did you go?" she asked as Naruto faced palmed himself and muttered something about airheaded devils and their stupidity as Shinobu woke up noticing she was back in her library. "Was it all a dream?" she asked out loud as she noticed Naruto playing his PFP at one of the tables while Elsie was in front of her with a pile of books in her arms as she began scanning them and told Elsie the due date. When Elsie left, Naruto got up and handed Shinobu a note which she carefully took trying not to touch him as he left. When she read the note, her eyes widened as she realized it wasn't a dream as the note told her that the device is in her pocket and keep an eye out if she was going to the hot springs since there's a peeking pervert there.

* * *

The next day was interesting if you were Elsie, Sakura and Kakashi as they and Naruto see a beaten up Uchiha in front of them. "Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura shouted in worry as she examined his injuries while Naruto made a comment "You look like one of those perverts at the hot spring that was caught and was brutally beaten to an inch of his life." Naruto said as he was inwardly laughing like a maniac as Sasuke kept muttering something about never call a girl a flat chest again as Sakura and Kakashi rose an eyebrow while Elsie was reading her new book about fire engines. Sasuke twitched at how Naruto said what he looked like and he had to agree, for the rest of his life he will never make a rude comment to a girl unless they deserve it ever again! "You could say that…" Sasuke trailed off as Naruto gave him a strange look. "So you did peek at girls in the hot springs…You are officially a man now. Kakashi-sensei if you would?" Naruto asked as the scarecrow nodded as he held his Icha Icha like a sword. "From this day, Sasuke Uchiha is a man!" Kakashi said as he used the book to tap Sasuke's shoulders like a king would do to a knight as suddenly; many men from Konoha appeared and clapped at Sasuke much to his confusion but played along to avoid being assumed he was gay.

The next mission they were assigned by the Hokage was considered a low C-rank mission causing Sasuke to smirk at the chance to encounter something to fight only to frown when he heard that the mission was to help sort out library books at a certain place Naruto only knows. As they entered the library, Sasuke's eyes popped out comically as he came face to face with one of his two torturers from yesterday, one Shinobu Springfield as she was surprised at seeing the two boys from yesterday. "Yo! We are here to help out." Kakashi said like he never noticed her reaction. Sasuke was assigned to go and sort out the red-F department due to a certain someone disorganizing things while looking for her books, Sakura was assigned to water the plants around the assigned areas she could go to, Elsie was busy dusting everything as the place began to shine, Kakashi was on the sofa reading his orange book as Naruto was to follow Shinobu to disable traps in the jutsu scroll section since the scrolls needed to be updated for new jutsu's learned or discovered by shinobi. "So how many traps are there exactly?" Naruto asked an anime eye swirled Shinobu. "There were 84 of them but I have a question." She said. "What is it?" Naruto asked as Shinobu pointed towards 84 deactivated traps "How in the world did you avoid and deactivate them!" she asked confusingly as Naruto gave her an innocent look. "Those were traps? I thought Konohamaru was trying to prank me again." He said as Shinobu sweat dropped at that but realized this was Naruto _Uzumaki_ the legendary prankster who can outrun Anbu without breaking a sweat and lay the most humiliating pranks that make ninja traps look like kids stuff, she wondered how he was able to make the male Anbu wear bras and panties without them noticing it. "So, which ones are we updating on?" Naruto asked making her lose her train of thought. "It's the Raiton scrolls, the yellow one." Shinobu explained as she pointed to the said colored scroll. They updated the scrolls and reset the traps with a few upgrades courtesy of Naruto's ingenious help from his pranking expertise as things went smoothly until something terrible went wrong…. Naruto was bored. Everyone knows a bored Naruto is a dangerous Naruto since the last time he was bored he caused mass panic and destruction to a few neighborhoods with Anko joining in on the mayhem for fun and more paperwork for poor old Sarutobi.

"Hm…what to do, what to do…That's it!" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as an idea went through his head. Meanwhile with Sasuke, he had a shiver down his spine as he looked around with a worried expression. Naruto transformed into Mio again and this time she was in a maid outfit with a backpack full of baseballs and her trusty metal bat. "Come on Shinobu, I want to check how much Perverted Energy that the teme emits when he's in pain." Mio said with an evil look that would make any male cower at the sight of it. Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe it; he is currently dodging baseballs that are being hit by that blonde tsundere at rapid speeds that could kill anyone. He quickly did a barrel roll to avoid losing his head and jumped at a bad timing as this ball that blonde haired devil with a girl's face hit him directly in the nuts. Instead of feeling pain, he felt a sense of pleasure he had never felt before in his life as he felt heaven shine upon him as he smiled and laughed as he flew to the sky. In the real world, Sasuke Uchiha passed out. "I could practically feel it! How much was his power level?" Mio asked Shinobu whose Pervert Energy detector busted into smoke from the readings. "It was over 9000!" Shinobu said with shock as Mio's jaw dropped to the ground at the readings. "What? 9000! Looks like we've hit the gold mine today Shinobu-san!" Mio said with a look that the devils of old hell would be proud of.

As of now the mission was over and Sasuke was sent to the hospital with Sakura following him, Kakashi heading off to do his "stuff" leaving Naruto who was still under his henge as Mio, Elsie and Shinobu alone. "Alright girls, this time we are going after a legendary super pervert with no same at all! Just follow me!" Mio said in a happy tone as she dragged them both to the hot springs. As they reached the hot springs, they heard a giggle of perverted nature as Mio had Elsie turn them invisible as they observed a white haired old man peeking and giggling. "Shinobu, what's his P-level?" Mio asked as the newly repaired and upgraded P.E-Detector scanned the man. "His levels are 5952 Mio-san." Shinobu said in a scared tone since she didn't like being near perverts at all. "Um, Kami-sama…what does this have to do with our mission?" Elise asked as Mio stared at her. "It's simple. As God I must deliever justice to men who dare treat women as possessions instead of people, and he's going to get his justice." Mio said in an evil tone as Elsie became nervous at how Naruto is acting. He usually is like her Kami-nii-sama but when he transforms into a girl…it's like a new person entirely! "PERVERT!" Mio shouted out loud as the girls who were bathing came out in towels and started beating the white haired old man with statues, kunai, jutsus, baskets, buckets, and even "innocent" men who were nearby on the old man as he was nothing more than a pile of unknown slime. "Justice is served." Mio said with a peace sign as they made their getaway while the man began to recover.

"Ano…Mio-san, can you switch back to Naruto please?" Shinobu asked Mio who sighed and reluctantly agreed before dispelling the transformation to reveal Naruto playing his PFP like nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked without taking his eyes off his game as Shinobu touched his hand, the strange thing was Naruto's danger senses weren't tingling as he saw her hand on his while she had her other hand on the P.E-Detector as he looked at her. The radar kept saying zero much to her confusion as Elsie whispered in her ear. "He doesn't like the "real" world so he perfers his game world than this one. I guess Kami-sama isn't the pervert type of person since he is into his games so much." Elsie whispered to her. "Hey Shinobu-san." Naruto said getting her attention. "How about I give you a tour around Konoha since you haven't been out of your library that often?" he asked as Shinobu nervously nodded her head yes. Elsie recalled she still need to go grocery shopping and bid the two farewell as she ran off into the shopping market to try and create human cooking.

Naruto was giving Shinobu a tour of Konoha's eateries. He told her of the three well known places that are eaten by Konoha's Three Legendary Eating Shinobi's. The dango shop where the dangerous but hot Anko Mitarashi slithers by for a bite to eat, the BBQ place where the plump Choji Akamachi devours all in his path, and Ichiraku's ramen stand where Naruto himself empties everything the stand has until it's out of supplies. Naruto then lead her to the outside area of training ground 44, or as many people call it, the Forest of Death due to many people dying in there in the Chunin Exams. "I just recalled something about the Chunin Exams. It's going to start in a week!" Shinobu said out loud while Naruto kept his same bored expression on as usual. "Do you even know what is going on for the parts of the exams?" Naruto asked as Elsie came by and overheard the exams. "Well, you start with the written exams that are going to be lead by Ibiki this year, after that is a survival mission where you have to get a heaven and earth scroll and then head into the tower inside the heart of the forest…" Shinobu said as she trailed off noticing Naruto holding the exact same scrolls. "You mean these?" he asked as her eyes popped out "How did you-"she said as Naruto beat her to the punch. "I'm friends with many creatures there in the forest and I have a secret cave there that contains many of these scrolls and more." Naruto said as he put the scrolls away in his pocket. "Let's go off to the final part of the tour since it's almost noon." Naruto said as they headed towards the Hokage Monument.

* * *

As they headed towards the monument, a bunch of Chunin ninjas stepped in front of them. "Hey there cutie, were you going?" the leader of the group said in a friendly voice that made Naruto suspicious of him. Shinobu was getting bad vibes about that man and pulled out the P.E-Detector and she noticed it was glowing red and said **DANGER! RAPIST NEARBY! **That made her hide behind Naruto's back as she realized she was so close to him as she saw his eyes narrow and become serious. When she saw that serious face she recalled the Fourth Hokage's expression in pictures when he was fighting the Kyuubi. For some reason Naruto reminds her of him due to their appearance and expressions. "Nice try, but I can tell a rapist from a mile away." Naruto said in a cold voice with his eyes matching the coldness. The Chunin leader and his gang took a step back; they could have sworn they saw the Fourth Hokage glaring at them with pure fury until they noticed it was the demon boy. "Well if it isn't the demon brat. Get lost or you'll regret messing with us!" The leader said in an arrogant tone. He thought his rank would make him superior to the demon brat but his world is going to be shattered by a humanoid maelstrom. Next thing he knows, he and his gang were surrounded by a bunch of clones of the blonde haired brat and one of his men were taken down by 4 of the clones revealing they were real. "So are you ready for punishment or are you going to learn some manners?" Naruto asked in a bored tone as he was playing his PFP waiting for a reply. This of course made the leader of the gang grow a tick mark and pointed a finger at Naruto. "Attack!" he ordered as they charged only to be buried by clones as Naruto made a single half Ram hand sign. "Art is a blast! KASTU!" Naruto shouted as a mighty explosion launched them to the other side of Konoha. When the leader recovered from his crash landing, he noticed he was in the hot springs and made a vow. "When I get that demon brat, I'll rape that girl in front of him and laugh it off once he is powerless against me!" he shouted as he heard a _female_ cough behind him making his skin turn pale as he slowly turned around to see the wives of the Clan Heads glaring at him with pure hatred and anger as he noticed his men were all beaten up into broken heaps making him quiver in fear. "What were you going to do again?" asked one Yoshino Nara, as one Shikamaru Nara quoted "the most troublesome woman I'd ever met." While Tsume Inuzuka was baring her sharp canines. "I believe he said something about raping a poor girl in front of a boy." She said as she began cracking her knuckles as other women were doing that while some brought out kunai and some were preparing to launch jutsus at the idiot as he nervously gulped. "Um…mercy?" he asked. For the rest of the day, everyone in Konoha were listening to the sounds of a man screaming in agony as a bunch of women came to deliver justice to the man as he was executed with the Hokage's approval of course.

Right now we see Naruto and Shinobu sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's head enjoying the sight of the sun setting and Shinobu was captivated by it. "It's amazing Naruto-kun! I never thought a beautiful sunset like this could only be seen in picture books!" She said in awe before she turned to look at Naruto, but the sight of him captivated her. He was smiling as the setting sun's rays washed all over him and to her; he seemed to be older, more mature and even handsome. For some reason she felt safe with him. "So Shinobu, have you gotten over your fear of men?" Naruto asked her while staring into her eyes as she tried to say something. "W-well mostly, I just needed the P.E-Detector to help me avoid certain men but I thank you for helping me out. It was also fun curing someone who was considered emo." She said while giggling. As the sun disappeared into the horizon, Naruto got up "Well it was fun while it lasted huh? I guess I should get going then." Naruto said before Shinobu grabbed his hand. When he turned around he saw Shinobu with two scrolls in her hands. "I want you to have these. These are copies of my ancestor Negi's spells and tricks, I hoped that someone could use them but I feared someone would use them for his own selfish reasons. But for some reason, you make me feel safe…like a guardian angel. Maybe it was a fateful encounter to meet you Naruto-kun and I believe you can put these into good use but please destroy these scrolls so no one else could learn them, it would be dangerous if that were to happen." She said as she looked at him with her red eyes glistening under the stars. "Alright, I promise I will destroy these copies after I am done learning from them." Naruto said as she smiled at him. "Thank you, but I want to give you something else before we go separate ways. It's my first time so…" she said as she trailed off and kissed him on the lips. Elsie noticed a runaway spirit was launched into the air like a firecracker and she immediately captured it into a jar and went to tell the Hokage of the captures so far.

The next day Naruto was carrying Elsie's library books to the library to return them since they were due today and when he got inside he was surprised at the site he saw/heard. "Come on Bookstore, you can close up today and have some fun! You can guarantee it will be a blast!" said a green haired girl with glasses while a purple haired girl drinking from a juice box was staring at the antics of her friend. "Come on Paru, I'm expected to get some books returned here in a minute so wait a little longer okay." Shinobu said while Paru sighed. "I guess even our ancestors right now must be laughing at how we are acting because from my ancestor Yue the First. This happened before when your ancestor Nodoka was waiting for books only to be delivered by the guy she fell in love with." The purple haired girl said before taking another sip of her juice. "Excuse me, I'm here to return these." Naruto said outloud getting their attention. Immediately, Shinobu developed a huge blush on her cheeks as Paru looked at her and had a sinister perverted look on her face only to be kicked in said area by her juice drinking friend. "W-well um over here." She said nervously as he handed her the books as she started to put them away. As Naruto left, Paru looked at Shinobu. "So…is he your boyfriend?" Paru asked with her pinky raised causing the poor girl in question to do a spit take. "PARU!" she shouted out not knowing it was heard all over Konoha as Naruto sighed before heading home. He had to keep his promise to her and besides, new tricks for him!

* * *

I'm not sure if I did a good job with this chapter but next time will be the Chunin Exams! Returning characters and new folds will be revealed and the God of Conquest will return!

Next Time on Return of the Capturing God: More Divine-like, less than a God

**Now Saving…**


	8. Flag 8: More Divinelike,Less than a God

I'm amazed at how far this fic has gotten but sadly this fic will end…Today is the final Chapter of Return of the Capturing God: This time the Chunin Exams are back and Naruto has a massive game backlog and how will he survive? Find out on the season finale of Return of the Capturing God!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

**Now Loading…**

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, he had captured 4 girls and now due to this he has a massive game backlog in his collection. Things got worse because he and his team minus Elsie are going to the Chunin Exams to get promoted. Elsie didn't have to do it but will serve as the chef for the Exams after the second part of the exams, he can't wait to try out her new super deluxe magma curry said to be made from ingredients home grown by Infrit himself! As of now he, Sasuke and Sakura are currently heading towards the room where they would take place but due to Naruto recognizing the two boys who are actually Chunin in henge change everything. "Hey Kotestu and Izumo! Long time no see!" Naruto shouted out as the two child form guards looked at him with a smile. "Hey Naruto! Rumor has it that Konohamaru is taking over as the new prankster of Konoha for you." Kotesu said as Izumo nodded his head. "So what are you guys planning this time?" Naruto asked as the two showed mischievous grins that Naruto soon mirrored. "You guys pulling a prank?" he asked as the two nodded which made his eyes twinkle. "What kind is it this time?" he asked as he was trying not to laugh already. "We did it this time; we drew graffiti on the Hokage Monument with speech bubbles on them. Right now there is a genjutsu on them to fool everyone until the Hokage undoes it!" Izumo said as all three fell to the ground laughing like maniacs. With that as a chance to sneak in, many of the contestants got in but were curious about what the prank would look like.

After the laughter was over, Naruto bid the duo farewell as he ran up to catch up to his team noticing that Sasuke was somewhat injured and they were both traumatized by something. "What are you guys doing? We have an exam to take!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed them by the scruff of their collars and dragged them into the exams room and the results were in. Ino came by and started a friendly conversation with Sakura while Sasuke was busy trying to recover from that revolting sight earlier before Naruto came by. "Troublesome, you guys are here to?" asked one lazy Shikamaru Nara while Choji was munching on his chips as usual. "Looks like the gang is all here!" said one loud Kiba Inuzuka with his partner Akamaru on his head with Hinata and Shino following him. A silver haired genin came by deciding to comment. "You guys might want to be a bit quieter; you're getting attention to yourselves." He pointed out as Naruto looked at a ninja team from Iwa glaring at him and his eyes turned cold and they immediately turned away like he was the devil himself. "You remind me of myself when I first entered the exams." The boy muttered to himself as he introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi and his info nin cards.

When he gave Sasuke information on Gaara and Rock Lee, Sasuke asked for one more person. "Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." He said as Kabuto brought a card up. "Let's see here Naruto Uzumaki: He is 12 years old, born on the infamous day the Kyuubi attacked, and-holy smoke you have got to be kidding me!" Kabuto said as his eyes popped out of their sockets as this got everyones attention. "Naruto Uzumaki has completed 6 D-ranks, a C-rank, one A-rank and 4 S-rank missions! He is the author of "How to Capture a Girls Heart" which is a big time seller's item that many men have worshipped, and has two titles that are…Imposssible!" Kabuto said while almost everyone raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed that Naruto got 4 S-rank missions. "H-he's also known as "Reality Bender" due to him being able to use powers of certain video game characters which is impossible and this last title is what makes him a legend among men, he is…."Kabuto trailed off as many male shinobi listened in on it. "The man who conquered data simulations of many types of girls that made him write his famous book, the legendary "Capturing God"!" Kabuto said as many foreign male shinobi's eyes widened in shock and awe as suddenly, every male besides Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino bow at Naruto's feet. They kept muttering how "we are not worthy" and such until Naruto felt 3 people staring at him.

When he looked who the ones that were staring at him, he immediately widened his eyes. Haku was wearing a new Mist headband and was sitting with a genin team from Mist, Sonia is staring at him with her glasses on and a sense of familiarity in her eyes, and Shinobu was hiding her face behind a book but he knew she was staring at him through the book. _"What in the world are they doing here? I know Haku has a team but what about Sonia and Shinobu?"_ Naruto thought as he felt someone in his face immediately making him jump back as he regonised that it was Sonia as many of the foreign shinobi were staring at her and were magically wearing fan headbands revealing to be her fan club from various villages.

"Can I help you Sonia?" Naruto asked in his normal tone as things began getting awkward. "Have we met before?" She blurted out as this caught everyone off guard. "You…" Naruto said only for the door behind him to open as Elsie came by. "You haven't met her before have you nii-san?" Elsie asked as she began telling an excellent lie. "I've been with him all the time but he usually plays his games or writes his books. Maybe you might be mistaking him with someone else?" Elsie said as she, Haku and Shinobu were taking the bait. _"Nice job Elsie!"_ Naruto thought as she kept talking. "It might be a mistake, the meetings, the talking, and _kissing_!" Elsie said. When she said the word kissing, Sonia's glasses fell off as she and two of the 4 captures started blushing madly as steam rose from their ears while Naruto loomed over Elsie. "Not…another…word." Naruto said as Elsie quickly waved goodbye and left.

Right now Naruto needed a miracle and thankfully Ibiki came by and saved the day as he was being seated near Hinata. It didn't take long as Naruto finished writing the answers and started to play his PFP with Ibiki yelling at him to put it away while Naruto looked up to him to say something. "Hm, you say something?" he asked as the effects took its toll on Ibiki. He was silent before he muttered something. "Damn you Kakashi, you've corrupted one of them already." Ibiki said as he was going to smash the PFP only for Naruto to speak up. "I have a new torture method that will break even the most hardened of shinobi, this method is the most cruelest thing to unleash onto victims." Naruto said as Ibiki got curious of this method. "Really? And what might it be?" he asked as Naruto whispered in his ear causing him to widen his eyes in horror as he took a step back. "Kid, you are evil and cruel to the core…even I wouldn't dare try to unleash _them_ onto a prisoner." Ibiki said while everyone was listening to what they were talking about and many foreign shinobi started to shiver nervously at what the new torture method might be.

After a few enchantments and dealing with and dealing with the 10th question, one crazy snake lady crashed through the window and ordered the ones who passed to go to the Forest of Death. This made Naruto laugh like a madman creeping out his teammates as a sudden explosion erupted revealing the graffiti on the Monuments. The First's said "Do you like my morning wood? It's huge isn't it?" this made Naruto chuckle as they began reading the Nidame's "Like my _sword_? It's absolutely stunning!" This made more laugh at the innuendo as they read the Yodaime's "I _flashed_ Iwa." This made the Iwa group fall to the ground laughing harder than any tickling machine ever invented as they all looked at the Sadamime's. This one had him look like a monkey and was reading Icha Icha while his line said "Who are they calling a dirty old monkey?", now this made everyone laugh at that while a loud voice rang out. "DAMN YOU KOTESTU AND IZUMO! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR ASSES FOR THIS!" the Third Hokage shouted out as it echoed throughout Konoha which made everyone laugh at that, even Anko and Ibiki. As the genin began to head to the next stage, Naruto began to talk to Sonia and Shinobu.

"So what brings you guys here?" he asked as Sonia explained she wanted to see the exams without participating since she can't do it for two reasons. A) She's and Idol and it would be disastrous if she died. B) She doesn't have teammates which was reasonable enough. Shinobu's reason was because she needed to record this for history books for later on which Naruto understood. History tends to repeat itself and you must be prepared for something in the past was to return. As they went separate ways, Naruto's team got the Heaven scroll and they went inside the forest.

* * *

The minute they got inside, Naruto roared out into the forest as suddenly, enormous tigers came out and kneeled before him much to his team's shock as he threw them on one's back as they began to ride their way to a cave entrance where Naruto told them to wait there and he'll be back in a minute. True to his word he was back with an Earth scroll much to their shock as they continued their ride through the forest only to narrowly dodge a sudden gust of wind as a Kusa ninja appeared before them. "Great, there's a disturbance in the Force." Naruto said as they began to fight. "Out of my way Naruto, I'm here for Sasuke-kun." The female ninja said as Naruto scoffed. "Quit the act Orochimaru, I know it's you because you did a terrible job at hiding your scent. How the others failed to notice I will never understand." Naruto said while shaking his head as Orochimaru threw away his disguised.

"Hm, I think I'll have to remember that next time." Orochimaru said while putting a hand under his chin. "Why do you want Sasuke so badly anyways?" Naruto asked while Orochimaru said which creeped out Team 7 and the tigers as well. "I want his body of course." Orochimaru said like it was the most obvious reason causing Team 7 to pale. "Sasuke, run like your life depends on it…because he's a gay pedophile!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and his tiger ran at extreme speeds that would make Gai and Lee jealous of him. Orochimaru snapped "I'm not a gay pedophile! I prefer girls and I wanted the Sharingan you dimwit!" Orochimaru yelled as Naruto made a retort. "Then you should have said you wanted his Sharingan then instead of creeping us out." Naruto said as Orochimaru began to ponder whether or not he should kill Naruto since he reminds him of a certain redhead he met years ago, they have the same tendency to get under his skin like Jiraiya did before when they were teammates as he sunk into the ground. Sasuke was halfway there when his tiger stopped to take a breather as he didn't notice the ground behind him rise up as Orochimaru sprung up and bit Sasuke in the neck making him scream in agony which was heard all over the forest making everyone shiver in fear of what terrifying thing they might have seen in the forest as those who had a complete set made their way to the tower.

Naruto and Sakura made it to Sasuke to notice a mark on his neck and Naruto made a comment that forever haunted Sakura's dreams. "Orochimaru gave Sasuke a hickey." Naruto said in an ominous tone as Sakura screamed and passed out. Naruto and the three tigers sweat dropped at that and took them to the tower as he bid them farewell, he dragged them inside and opened both scrolls before tossing them to reveal Iruka-sensei. He was shocked that Naruto beat the record by 45 minutes and got Sasuke and Sakura to the medic room where they slept the day away while Naruto was chatting with the Suna siblings to pass the time, even Gaara was talking with him much to the shock of his brother and sister since he usually kills them instead of socializing with someone. Right now Naruto was talking about what types of girls Gaara might be interested in but to no avail as he gave Gaara one of his old gaming systems he bought and taught him how to operate it and to take care of it and with it they could stay in touch which lead to a small bond with the child of the desert. Later on the rest of the Rookie 9 made it along with Lee's team, the Sound Ninjas, Haku's team, and Kabuto's team. Sasuke and Sakura were up and ready for the third part (Sasuke's Curse Mark was sealed by Kakashi) but sadly since there were too many contestants that survived there will be a preliminary test and the winners will be able to go on to the third part of the exams. Haku's team and Kabuto with drawled from the competition as the exams began.

First match was Sasuke against one of Kabuto's teammates who had the ability to drain chakra from others to supply his own but Sasuke beat him with a new trick called "Lion's Barrage" dealing a powerful heel kick on his opponent knocking him out. Shino was battling against the Sound nin named Zaku who used air pressure weapons in his arms that soon became his own downfall as his arms exploded due to Shino's bugs crawling inside them. Kankuro's opponent was the last teammate of Kabuto as he became strangled by puppets and lost. With a swing of her fan, Temari defeated Tenten with no remorse as she was blown away into the empty winds, Sakura and Ino's was nice. They exchanged friendly words to each other and began fighting with the Academy style as it became a double K.O. the next match was Naruto against Kiba and things were not going to be good, if you're wondering why, the continue reading. "Yahoo! We get the weakling, isn't that great Akamaru!" Kiba said to his partner as the little dog barked in agreement. Naruto was already down there playing his PFP and Kiba decided to insult him for ignoring him. "He and his crappy characters in those games are toast!" Kiba shouted out loud as Sarutobi's eyes widened in horror as everthing went silent. "Oh no, he's just signed his death warrant already." The Third said with a sigh as he was inwardly shaking in fear as Naruto's eyes turned green and had a cat silt pattern to it. _"So he's using that form. Kiba wouldn't survive it."_ The Hokage thought as he could feel the piles of paperwork coming. Sonia was watching this scene with interest as she noticed that Naruto's eyes changed and had some sort of dread coming through her as his clothes started to change. Naruto now wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black clothing underneath it as a seven foot long katana appeared in thin air as music began to fill the air.

"I'll teach you a lesson about games in pain!" Naruto said in an icy cold voice as Kiba noticed Akamaru running up the stairs in fear. When the match began Naruto charged at Kiba with inhumane speeds as he barely dodged them

**Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth**

Right now Kiba was trying to avoid the attacks of Naruto's sword as it easily cut through the kunai knifes like they were nothing.

**Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth**

Everyone watched in awe as they felt the power radiating from Naruto's body.

**Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis**

Sarutobi looked at the sight, he recalled making Naruto that angry and what he saw was burned forever in his mind.

**Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth**

"I have a wonderful present for you Kiba." Naruto said as he launched the Inuzuka into the air and slashed him brutally. "Shall I give you despair?" he asked in a sadistic voice. As Kiba fell to the ground, Naruto stood on the Ram statue and said "I shall lead you to the Promised Land!" as his body glowed and he was surrounded by meteors that fell from the sky that began spinning around him as a massive orb of flame grew from his outstretched hands as the music became more ominous. "Prepare yourself!"

**Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias**

**Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias**

**Veni, veni, venias, **_**Gloriosa**_**  
Ne me mori facias **_**Generosa**_**  
Veni, veni, venias, **_**Gloriosa**_**  
Ne me mori facias **_**Generosa**_

**Veni, veni, venias, **_**Gloriosa**_**  
Ne me mori facias **_**Generosa**_**  
Veni, veni, venias, **_**Gloriosa**_**  
Ne me mori facias **_**Generosa**_

**Sephiroth**

As the name was spoken, Naruto threw the massive ball of fire making it consume the arena with Kiba inside it as Naruto jumped in, there were some slashing sounds and a scream before a sound of a body falling was heard inside.

**Sephiroth**

The proctor knew the Inuzuka was defeated and raised his hand. "The winner is…Naruto Uzumaki!" Just as he said that name, Naruto's figure appeared in the flames for everyone to see. He had his head down and began to slowly raise it up as the song came to an end.

**Sephiroth**

When he raised his head completely, he had a smile of pure cruelty as everyone, even Gaara were unnerved by him as he walked through the flames like they were not there. After a few seconds when Naruto went upstairs, his clothes turned back to the school uniform Elsie gave him, his eyes turned blue again and the flames disappeared revealing a badly injured and cooked Kiba Inuzuka as the medics took him to the hospital. Everyone stared at Naruto and he made one sentence that made even Neji and Gaara nervous to be around. "If anyone insults my games or my friends will perish, and I know how to deal with them if they are to hurt anyone I know." Naruto said in a cold tone that sent shivers up everyone's spines as Hinata's match against Neji began.

* * *

Neji began to try and make Hinata lose confidence in herself but something happened, Hinata looked at him with her eyes closed as she smiled and the words that left her scared everyone (save Naruto). "Neji, shut up or I'll kill you." She said in a sweet voice that made Neji nervous, his plan to break her confidence was down and even that sweet voice with a death threat was even scarier than Naruto's anger he dished out at Kiba. _"What in the world, it's like she's a different persona. What happened to her?"_ Neji thought as he noticed her chakra was radiant white at the moment. When Hinata opened her eyes, Neji knew something was wrong. The eye shape was different and the color of her eyes was purple and that they had a cold expression. _"If I were to compare the coldness, Hinata's would be a nice warm snowy day while Naruto's is like an ice age but that still creeps me out of how Hinata did that. No matter, fate decreed that I will win."_Neji thought as he got into his battle stance. Hinata did to and she came to him first with fast speeds.

She managed to damage him to a degree but Neji scored an injury on her heart which made Naruto narrow his eyes as she lost. "Once a failure, always a failure." Neji said as Hinata got up with her eyes back to normal, beaten but determined. "Why must you try so hard, you will only die sooner." Neji said as Hinata looked at him with defiance. "I will never go back on my word, because that is my ninja way!" Hinata shouted with a hidden fire inside her causing Naruto to smile as Neji began to rant about fate which Hinata made a reply of her own. "You're wrong Neji,…Because I can see that you are suffering more than me…You are the one who is confused and suffering inside the fate of the head and branch families." She said which seemed to have angered Neji as he charged at her preparing for the final blow. He was stopped by every Jonin there and he snapped. "What now, more treatment for the Main Branch." Neji said with venom in his voice. "No Neji, it's to protect you…from _him._" Gai said as Neji noticed his face was inches away from the sword that belonged to Naruto as he was glaring at him like he was looking into his soul. He saw the pure uncontrollable fury inside him as Neji slowly felt like he was being killed from the inside as Naruto spoke up. "Neji Hyuga, consider yourself on the top of my "to kill" list in the finals. Be warned though, I know how to deal with your clan's eyes and I will show no mercy in the finals. I will bring you true despair and there will be no salvation for you." Naruto said in a cold monotone voice as Neji paled in fear, he had condemned himself to face that nightmare if they were to ever face in combat. "I will beat you, humiliate you, and torment you for the rest of your life. That I can promise you." Naruto said as Neji felt like time was frozen when he said those words.

Hinata coughed and fell to her back as Naruto made his sword vanish again as a he stretched out his hand and a green light left it and entered Hinata, healing the internal wound inside her. Kurenai examined her and noticed that her injuries were gone and she looked at Naruto with a thank you look in her eyes as he told her that she will need to rest to recover from the fight. After the arena was emptied, Naruto went to the bathroom for some business with the toilet. While on his way back, he notices that the tower was shaking violently and guessed a powerful battle was taking place as he looked at his backlog. The number of games he had immediately affected him as he paled and looked at the numbers with horror. "Winner Kinta Dosu!" the announcer said as Choji was sent to the hospital, Elsie came with her food prepared for the finalists and most of them looked nervous at the sight of the food since it looked like it was going to eat them.

* * *

The door opened and purple miasma came out as a grey hand opened to reveal a zombie version of Naruto slowly walking towards them making everyone inwardly panic as Elsie took the reaction seriously. "Uwah! Undead!" she screamed as she rushed towards Naruto "Nii-sama? What's wrong?" she said as she began to smack his face which slowly returns the color to his face. "This will not do. Your cute face is your only redeeming feature! You look like a total mess!" she shouted as Naruto's face resembled a frog's puffed up face. "Much better." Elsie said as she heard Naruto mutter not. "Not?" she asked as she was blown away by Naruto's sonic shouting "Not enough gaming!" he shouted out as Kakashi caught Elsie before she hit the floor. "Since you've arrived here I haven't been able to play many games! Enough is enough!" Naruto yelled at her as Elsie became confused. "What? But that's all you ever do! During missions, at home…" Elsie trailed off as Naruto snapped at her "It's not enough! Not close enough! Right now as we speak more dating sims are piling up! It's shameful of me to have a massive backlog!" he said as he clutched his heart as a spotlight aimed at him. "Games are source of my energy, nutrition…Oxygen…Games…Give me more games…" Naruto said dramatically while Gaara was talking to his "Mother" _"This guy is nuts.__** Darn right he is! And I like him already!"**_the voice inside him said as everyone came to watch the drama. Naruto soon gave Elsie a serious expression. "Looks like it's time to call in the big guns…" Naruto said as Elsie guessed what he was going to do. "Are you going to use God of Conquest mode Nii-sama?" Elsie asked as everyone had one question in their thoughts _"What is God of Conquest Mode?"_ as Naruto shook his head no. "I'm going to use God of Conquest EX Burst Mode! Code Senju" Naruto shouted out loud as the tower began to transform as the arena floor began opening and Naruto was consumed by a black orb. Everyone else reached to the stairways and watched from the patios as music began to play while the tower kept changing.

**What I'm seeing...Is it real?  
What I'm feeling...Is it real?  
What I'm doing...Is it real?**

**There is no regrets, satisfy my curiosities**  
**There is a new world waiting, explore my possibilities**  
**There is no guarantee, just improve my abilities**  
**[Go ahead with your own life - Is there any hope in your sight?]**  
**There is a choice to make, setting the right priorities**  
**[You will always be the one, so feel the power**  
**And you should know the sun comes up - For you]**

**There is no regrets, satisfy my curiosities**  
**There is a new world waiting, explore my possibilities**  
**There is no guarantee, just improve my abilities**  
**There is a choice to make, setting the right priorities**

**Then Naruto emerged from the black sphere in a new outfit that was all black and had blue glowing outlines on it. (Think Tron Legacy outfit) The music began to pick up as a thousand controllers came out of the wall with a thousand screens and game consoles starting up. Then Naruto began playing with everyone watching.**

**[What is the best you can do? How can you do?]  
I was sitting and thinking the other day  
[What is the best you can do? How can you do?]  
If I fail, I won't throw my passion away  
[What is the best you can do? How can you do?]  
Just 'cause giving up is not the only way  
No matter how it's gonna be, I'll try it anyway**

Kakashi noticed something about Naruto's hands as he said it out loud "S-so many arms…" "Is this Naruto-kun's true form?" asked Sonia as everyone said the same thing at once "The God of Conquest." That was then Gai's eyes widened in shock. "No, those are afterimages! He's moving his hands so fast it makes it look like he has multiple…Kakashi, what have you been teaching him?" he asked his eternal rival while Shinobu was recording everything she heard and saw. "I didn't teach him anything, in fact he was able to make me pass the team in less than a minute." Kakashi said as every sensei looked at him in shock.

**Love is such a sweet illusion (Let's come together)  
Can't seem to stop my imagination (Goes on forever)  
What a ridiculous situation (Another matter)  
But I can't deny, I'm faced with a tricky temptation**Naruto noticed something on the screens and everyone noticed he began shedding tears. "Screens 65,165, 940, and 946 have touching stories. They really got me." Naruto said as he wiped the tears in his eyes with a handkerchief while his fellow genin teammates were in shock. "He's showing empathy?" they shouted as Elsie mentions that his expressions vary from screen to screen. Shinobu was writing furiously in her notebook at what she was seeing, it was something new and unexpected. Naruto then began to play his games as he laughed madly as he began to close his eyes while playing, trying to see the routes in the games.

**[Sailing, you're sailing away  
And now it's blowing, breeze will take you away]**

**I feel that my spirits rise  
I will survive and just stay alive  
Enjoy being alone, the isolation is not always so bad  
Another day has gone by, every day goes by  
In the sky, there'd be a bridge to a bright tomorrow**

"Alright, it's been a while since I tried this." Naruto said as his eyes shone "Secret Technique: Syncronicity!" Naruto shouted out loud as his legs were in the air and his "arms" became solid as they pressed many buttons in sync without missing a beat which made everyone even Sonia, Haku, and Shinobu drop their jaws in disbelief. Then the screens turned to the final part of the games snapping the audience out of it as Naruto chuckled. "The correct choice would be to kiss…Therefore…" Naruto said as he pressed the confirm buttons on all of them showing an older Naruto kissing the beautiful heroines in the games fully completing them.

**[You will find your treasure and share your pleasure  
Let me tell you...]**

"The kissing scenes in these games are the best and beautiful sights indeed." Naruto said before laughing like a maniac making the audience wonder if he has lost it.

**[Just keep your vision, your dream, and your soul alive  
Be as you are, I will always be right by your side]**

**[Just keep your vision, your dream, and your soul alive  
Be as you are, I will always be right by your side]**

**Think about my love and my life**  
**In an uncertain world, face to face with myself**  
**Continue to make progress, day by day and step by step**  
**I've got a good feeling**  
**So I'm gonna keep on trying, life will go on...**

"Well that's it for the gaming, ah that's right!" Naruto said as a device began loading. "There's a special report from someone under the name of 21 who has some good news for people. I don't know what he meant but I'm going to find out soon but first how about some music to pass the time?" Naruto asked as he turned to Sonia. "Hey Sonia, have you finished that song of yours by any chance?" Naruto asked kindly as she nodded her head dumbly due to the epicness of Naruto's "God of Conquest mode". "Good, because I was thinking of three more girls to sing with you if that is okay?" Naruto said as Sonia snapped out of it and replied back to him "Yeah, the more the merrier I say!" she said as the platforms holding Ino, Haku, Sonia, and Shinobu descended to a white floor with Elsie there with a lot of paint tubes with her. "Try creating something down there while singing; you might create a masterpiece when there's a song!" Naruto said as he loaded the mysterious data as he snapped his fingers and some of his clones had instrument to play. Sonia looked at the girls with a smile. "Ready girls?" she asked, Ino raised a fist in the air agreeing, Haku smiled and nodded, Shinobu just nodded nervously as the music started. They were given microphones and started to sing as they sprayed paint on the floor and took their shoes off to walk in it. (**A/N:** There is a link to this version of Koi no Shirushi were all four of Keima's captures in the first season in my profile so you can listen to it while imagining the Naruto girls singing it)

* * *

(This will tell which parts of the song the girls sing and which character they are. Sonia will have Kanon's voice. _Elsie's_ are like that, **Ino's** is Mio's voice, _**Shinobu's**_ voice will be Shiroi's and _**Haku's**_ voice will be Ayumi's. The rest in regular text is all five of them singing)

KOI NO SHIRUSHI kimi no me ni  
mitsuketa no ano hi  
kizuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita

_**Sagashiteita tokimeki ni yatto deaeta no  
doko ni ite mo mitsukedasu yo  
mou nidoto**_

Mayowanai

_Kitto futari wa unmei da yo  
nanoku mo no hito ga ite  
deau no wa KONPYUUTAA demo muri_

_**Heibon sugiru mainichi ni  
**_PIRIODO o utta no  
_**Tameiki**_ Sotsugyou Dekiru no yatto

Aozora ga mabushii  
kimi ga iru fuukei wa  
shiawase no OORA afuredasu no  
tomaranai yo

Ekimae no funsui  
niji o tsukutte iru yo  
kimi o matsu jikan sae mo  
kakegaenai PRECIOUS na toki

_**KOI NO SHIRUSHI watashi ni mo  
mitsukete kuretane  
onnaji kimochi onnaji kakera**_  
Wakeattearu

**Haguresouna toki datte daijoubu dayo ne?  
doko ni ite mo mitsukedashite sou watashi**  
Koko ni iru

_Te o tsunaidara mirai no doa  
sutto aitai ki ga suruno  
mou nanimo kowai mono nai kara_

**Atarashii yume fukurande**  
_**Mainichi ga MERRY-GO-ROUND**_  
**Aenai **_**Toki ni wa**_ Setsunai kedo

Ame no hi mo suki dayo  
kimi no kasa atatakai  
itoshisa eien nakunaranai  
shinjiteru yo

Ameagari no sora ne  
niji o miagete futari  
itsumademo te wo tsunaide  
arukitaiyo hikari no naka o

_**Aozora ga mabushii**_  
Kimi ga iru fuukei wa  
**Shiawase no OORA** _**Afuredasu no**_  
_Tomaranai yo_

Ekimae no funsui  
niji o tsukutte iru yo  
kimi o matsu jikan sae mo  
kakegaenai PRECIOUS na toki

ame no hi mo suki dayo  
kimi no kasa atatakai  
itoshisa eien nakunaranai  
shinjiteru yo

ameagari no sora ne  
niji o miagete futari  
itsumademo te wo tsunaide  
arukitaiyo hikari no naka o

La la la la la

As the song finished and the girls left the area, the picture they painted on the floor revealed to be Naruto with his serious expression much to the surprise of everyone there. "What in the world? Why did they paint Naruto's face?" asked one confused Sasuke Uchiha as Kakashi thought for a moment. "The World God Only Knows." he answered in his usual tone as everyone was ordered to leave making everyone, even Naruto to forget the strange device that had just finished loading as they left revealing a message.

**To the Second Season of Return of the Capturing God!**

"Kami-sama! He's doing a second season!" said Elsie as Naruto looked at the message. "Really?" He asked as the screen revealed someone they haven't meet before. "Otherwise, I'd never get my turn!" the mysterious character said.

**Next Season Now Loading…**

"Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Naruto: Return of the Capturing God will continue to the next stage. In other words you will have to switch to Disk 2. Allow me to announce this: The battle has just begun! I shall return! See you again!

Elsie: I'm back!

Fan of Fanfics21: Stay tune for Season 2! I'll continue in April were the Second Season shall begin!


	9. The Girls God Only Knows special!

Surprise folks! You thought I was done with this fic without revealing what happened to the girls _AFTER_ their captures did ya? Well think again! Somebody stop me!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

**Ino After**

Ino Yamanaka is currently hanging out with Sakura Haruno. After rekindling their friendship and wishing each other the best of luck as their rivalry began anew, one Sasuke Uchiha is slowly losing his mind from their antics. "So Sakura, I heard your mission became an A-rank one. Care to explain?" Ino asked as Sakura told her the encounters with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza Momochi himself and also the terrifying site of Naruto eating Elsie's strange cooking that resembled cannibalism. When Ino heard about Elsie's cooking part she laughed. "Sakura, there is no way a human being would actually eat another person. That's just plain sick! Are you sure she wasn't using genjutsu as a prank? After all she is related to Naruto." Ino said as the words hit Sakura with full force as she hung her head down as she couldn't believe she fell for that trick. "So you want to go train?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded.

Right now we see Sakura and Ino at it again with their rivalry. Naruto had two bicycle exercising equipment attached to empty generators. He had asked them to use them to help them exercise and at the same time recharge the generators which they had refused. That was then Naruto held a picture of a 6-year old Sasuke smiling and playing with his toys and told the girls that if the one who charges the most generators first wins it. This immediately made the girls make eye contact with each other as sparks erupted from them and they hoped on and started pedaling. In less than an hour, it revealed that every generator was charged and it was a tie, luckily Naruto had a spare copy of the picture in case something like this would happen as the two girls went home with exhausted legs and a happy smile. Naruto has more plans in store to get these girls in shape while they help him get what he needs mwhahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Haku After**

Haku of the Yuki Clan is currently wearing her new Mist headband with her genin teammates with Zabuza as her sensei. She couldn't believe that the civil war was over and bloodlines in Mist were safe again as Mei Terumi the new Fifth Mizukage gave them a chance to settle down now that the hunter-nins are no longer after them. She is currently reading Ice Princess she had snuck from Zabuza and for some reason, the protagonist and the Ice Princess in the story remind her of something familiar but she couldn't put her hand on it. When she read the kissing scene she imagined someone but blushed, closed the book and put it back where she got it and took a really cold shower.

In a special cellar, Haku is using her bloodline to create ice sculptures and made many beautiful pieces of art. She sometimes invites Mei to look at them as she noticed the latest one that Haku made. "My Haku, this one is missing its head." Mei said as Haku smiled at that one. "It's supposed to have the face of the one boy I liked very much but I can't recall anything about him. But I know I will meet him again someday." She said as Mei smiled and cheered her on. That was then Aoi came in. "Mizukage-sama, we have to prepare for the Chunin Exams soon." He said as he noticed Haku's ice sculptures. "You need to find a new hobby before it's too late…" he said as Mei heard those words as they began echoing in her head _**"Too late…?"**_ "Ice sculptures aren't that very stylish unless there's a wedding going on." He said as this one echoed in both of their heads _**"Aren't that very stylish? And a wedding going on?"**_ they thought as the smiled in a sweet voice and spoke in synch. "Aoi, shut up or we'll kill you." They said as Aoi looked with them with a scared and confused expression wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

**Sonia After**

Sonia was having a good day, she had just finished her new record and wanted to see it herself, but something went wrong. "What do you mean it's not working?" the stage manager asked the cameraman. "I don't know, it was working a minute ago and now it's not working! It still has Sonia's music video in there." He said not noticing that Sonia heard them and had her stun gun out as she used it on the camera scaring both men as the cameraman leapt into the manager's arms at the surprise attack. After she removed the stun gun from the camera the men noticed that it was fixed again. "It's working again! Thank you so much Sonia-chan!" they said in synch. Sonia smiled, "It's no big deal and your welcome!" she said as she skipped off to feed Tama-chan.

The next day at the studio, we see Sonia trip as she got to her knees. "Sonia, are you alright." Her manager Akihiko asked with concern. "Sorry, I just tripped." She said as Akihiko went to talk with the producer Mitsuru. "You know something Mitsuru; she's been acting kind of weird lately." He said as the redhead nodded. "Indeed, I have just noticed that this has started happening after the live hall concert. Every time she says "kiss" in her lyrics she immediately trips afterwards." Mitsuru said as Akihiko put a hand on his chin. "Yeah and that one time we went for a concert at the Naruto whirlpools she was tripping every minute…." Akihiko said as he recalled a certain blonde haired, whisker-faced boy's name and pieced Sonia's reaction to the word kiss and the Naruto whirlpools. "_Whirlpool…Uzumaki…Kiss…Oh, now I see it…"_ Akihiko thought as he smirked. "I just figured out our little problem, now I need to check up on something for Sonia. I hope she likes the surprise." Akihiko said as he left a confused Mitsuru alone.

The next day Sonia woke up and stretched her arms out while still in bed as she noticed Tama-chan with a letter in her mouth. She took it and read it noticing it was her manager's handwriting. _Push the green button on the side of your bed. You're going to love what drops down.-Akihiko_. When she turned to the right, she noticed a red and green button on the wall and pressed the green one.

*meanwhile in Konoha*

Here we see our hero Naruto Uzumaki sleeping happily as his bed turned over and as it fully turned over. The resident of the bed was missing. Naruto kept sliding through the tunnels still asleep as he dreamt of battling demons and saving the heroine's in his game worlds as his physical body soon came out of Sonia's bedroom ceiling as he landed on Sonia who was still in bed much to her surprise. Surprisingly enough, Naruto was still sleeping as Sonia looked at his face feeling a sense of familiarity at his face as she nervously touched one of his whisker shaped birthmarks which caused him to purr. She giggled at that and began to rub them with her hands as he began purring louder as he did something unexpected. He cuddled up to her much to her shock and embarrassment as she carefully tried to pry him off of her but to no avail.

Sonia tried with a little more force this time but he wouldn't budge an inch! That was then he came near her face and muttered something she didn't understand as he kissed her on the cheek which immediately caused her to turn tomato red as she somehow gained the strength to remove him off of her and threw him on her bed. She accidently pressed the red button on the wall and she saw Naruto getting sucked up into the ceiling, she was lucky she was on the side of the bed since the boy was in the middle of it. She turned around and looked at the buttons and saw what they said _Green to bring a certain "friend" over, Red to send him back home and also take you to the Elemental Nations-Akihiko_. When Sonia read this, she vowed to beat him up as she noticed something, who was that blonde boy and why does he look so familiar?

*Time skip to the Chunin Exams: Written Exam*

Sonia put her glasses on and went to watch people do the Exams and she noticed a mop of spikey blonde hair and recognized the boy from Akihiko's "present" as she heard a boy with glasses say his name was Naruto Uzumaki and his mission status. She was surprised that this genin did four S-rank missions. S-rank was usually for high elite ninja from what she read about in books. _"For a genin to do S-rank is unheard of…who exactly are you Naruto Uzumaki and why are you so familiar to me?"_ Sonia thought as she heard of his titles as "Reality Bender" and one that sounded interesting, "The Capturing God".

Next thing she knows every male save the redhead with the gourd on his back, a Hyuga, an Uchiha, a boy with glasses and an Inuzuka were bowing to him as she stared at him. He noticed her staring at him as he looked away. She decided to get a closer look at him and she didn't even notice she was in his face until he noticed her and he jumped back a bit. "Can I help you Sonia?" Naruto asked while she ignored her fans in the room as she began to ask the question that had been bugging her for a while. "Have we met before?" she asked as she studied Naruto's expression, as he was about to reply a girl in purple and had a broom busted through the doors and explained that she is always around her "Ni-sama" even though they are cousins, maybe she thinks of him as a brother figure perhaps? When this girl told her that she might have been mistaking him for someone else it made her ponder a bit. _"He's not the one? I was certain that we have met before…" _Sonia thought as Elsie continued on with her chatting.

"It might be a mistake, the meetings, the talking, and kissing!" the girl said as suddenly Sonia recalled Naurto kissing her cheek when he was asleep that time when he came through the ceiling thanks to the gift Akihiko gave her as she recalled that night at the live concert hall before she went to perform. She kissed a silhouette of a boy around her age with spikey hair and had an inner aura of warmth and kindness she had ever seen. Recalling those made her blush madly as her glasses were blown off as she swaggered and steam came out of her ears. "_Who was that boy back then?"_ Sonia thought as she recovered and put her glasses back on as the announcer began the Exams.

She watched the teams write on their tests as some of them were eliminated and noticed Naruto finished early as Ibiki began yelling at him. She was surprised how Naruto changed the subject as easily as Ibiki told Naruto what the method of torture he had in mind was crueler than anything he ever heard. As the written exam was finished, she was escorted with the Hokage to the tower in the middle of the forest and was forced to wait. 45 minutes later Sonia noticed Naruto's team came in and she saw that his teammates were unconscious as the two were taken to the medical bay to recover. She wanted to talk to him but she couldn't find the courage before to talk to him. That was then she recalled what his "sister" said about meetings and talking, she even realized she hasn't finished her new song yet! With what his cousin said gave her an idea for the lyrics she had in mind and began to write various scripts of the song.

For the next 5 days she's been writing her new song and she was frustrated that she couldn't think of the right lyrics for it until she noticed Naruto nearby playing his PFP. Her heart began spinning and throbbing as she noticed the weather, it was peaceful and sunny, then she saw him turn it off and went outside. She quietly followed him and noticed he looked at the sky with a gentle smile as he felt the light shine on him. To any girls point of view if they were in Sonia's place he would be considered a God among men with those charms. When he turned around he and Sonia were eye to eye and she noticed something, there seemed to be a hidden love inside his eyes as she saw her own reflection. Unlike the kind her fans give her, it was a true expression of love hidden within as she looked at him.

That was then the sun's light faded under the clouds as Naruto brought out a storage scroll with "Rain" written on it as he pulled an umbrella out and walked towards Sonia and used it to cover them from the sudden rain. "You know you should always bring storage scrolls with various items inside them if you want to avoid things like this." Naruto said as they stood underneath the umbrella in the rain. She could noticed that his chakra he was radiating was warm, sunny and kind like springtime as the clouds moved away revealing a rainbow shining brilliantly in the sky. Sonia for some reason wanted to hold his hands and walk in the brilliant light but couldn't feel her body respond to her. That was then Naruto rubbed her head in praise as he whispered into her ear. "I think you have a new song to finish?" he asked in an all knowing tone as she realized he was right. This event that took place had given her the inspiration she needed for her song! "Thank you Naruto-kun! I'll pay you back for this one day I promise!" she said as she ran off leaving Naruto to smile at her. "You already have, by becoming a great person Sonia-chan." He whispered to himself as he headed back inside the tower.

Sonia had just finished her new lyrics and tested them herself and found that they were perfect as she ran out with the script and wanted to sing it to Naruto. When she found him, the Chunin Exams had begun. As the battles raged on below, Sonia was looking at Naruto curiously. She knows that he's hiding something from her and she wanted to find out what it was. When his match against someone named Kiba Inuzuka came up, she was surprised he was still playing games as he was insulted…that was until Kiba insulted his games. That was then she saw him turn it off and put it away as his eyes glowed green and his pupils turned into cat slits giving her a dark foreboding. That was then music filled the air as his clothing changed and she recognized the outfit and sword he had summoned anywhere. That was then she recalled his nickname as "Reality Bender" and the ability to alter reality to use many video game characters at will. _"Of all of the characters in game history, he had to use the most dangerous one of all?"_ Sonia thought as she watched Naruto destroy Kiba mercilessly. Then when Naruto leapt onto the statue, "I shall lead you to the Promised Land!" he declared as her eyes widened at that line. _"That line was used by Sephiroth in that retro game I played once! What was it called again? Oh yeah, Kingdom Hearts! Then that means he's using Super Nova!"_ Sonia thought as Naruto's body glowed and meteors fell from the sky as they circled around him as a massive orb of fire erupted from his hands. The song got more ominous as she listened to it and realized this fight is over. She watched as he threw it, entered the flames and heard Kiba's screams as he was defeated and the proclamation of his victory as she saw his silhouette in the flames as he slowly looked up with cruelty evident in his smile. It chilled her to the bone.

As the match between members of the Hyuga clan began, she noticed that the boy had pure hatred in his eyes at his timid cousin as her personality did a 180. Do people with Doujutsu have mental issues or something? She watched till the end as the male Hyuga went in for the kill and that the Jonin there restrained him only to blink in surprise as Naruto was there with his sword aiming in between his eyes. She saw him mutter a few words before he healed the girl as she was taken away. Naruto then left the arena as she watched the match between a boy with busy eyebrows and wearing a green spandex suit who was ranting about youth and that Suna ninja with the gourd on his back. Somehow that boy gave off bad vibes and she made a mental note of "must avoid". She was amazed by the battle and she couldn't believe how this boy named Rock Lee can move at such speeds that could make track racers green with envy if they saw this. She watched as Lee's arms and legs were broken by Gaara's sand and now it made her a bit queasy. Luckily Lee's sensei saved him from death as Lee was taken to the hospital.

The next battle was extremely short in her opinion. The big-boned boy named Choji was facing a mummy ninja named Kinta Dosu. Choji turned into a rolling boulder as he tried to run Dosu over, only to crash into the wall as Dosu used his sound gauntlet to destroy Choji on the inside making him the winner. Just as the winners lined up to get something to eat which to her surprise was Naruto's cousin's cooking that was being served, many backed away as she looked at the horrifying food with curiosity. That was then the door behind them opened to reveal a zombie Naruto immediately making her inwardly scream at the sight as Elsie smacked her "brother's" face back to life. He then began his rant about a backlog of games as a spotlight hit him as he began to act dramatic. She wondered if he took drama classes. That was then he mentioned about "calling in the big guns." As Elsie asked if he was going to use "God of Conquest Mode." Immediately getting her curious. _"God of Conquest, what is that?" _she thought as Naruto proclaimed he was going to use "God of Conquest Ex Burst Mode: Code Senju." That was then he was engulfed by a black ball and the tower started shifting, she immediately ran up the stairs to watch what was going on, apparently many others did the same thing.

Sonia noticed that as the tower kept shifting, many game consoles, screens, and controllers were coming out of the walls as a song began. Then Naruto came out of the orb in a new outfit as he began to activate the games and started playing. She noticed something different about him as Lee's sensei; Gai spoke out "S-so many arms…." He said as Sonia looked at his arms and noticed he had thousands playing the games which surprised her. "Is this Naruto-kun's true form?" she asked in awe as she figured out why he was called the "Capturing God" as he was playing multiple dating games at once which is physically impossible. She saw tears coming from his eyes as he noticed something on the screens and pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping them out. "Screens 65,165, 940, and 946 have touching stories. They really got me." Naruto said as she saw her fellow genin freak out. "He's actually showing sympathy?" they asked in shock as she raised an eyebrow. _"He's always like that?"_ she thought as he began laughing madly getting everyone's attention. "Alright, it's been a while since I tried this." Naruto said as his eyes shone "Secret Technique: Syncronicity!" Naruto shouted out loud as his legs were in the air and his "arms" became solid as they pressed many buttons in sync without missing a beat making her drop her jaws in disbelief at what she's seeing. She finally snapped out of her trance as she noticed the girls in the games were close to the avatar of Naruto's in the games as he chuckled. "The correct choice would be to kiss…Therefore…" Naruto said as he pressed the confirm buttons on all of them showing an older Naruto kissing the beautiful heroines in the games fully completing them.

After he finished, he turned to Sonia. "Hey Sonia, have you finished that song of yours by any chance?" Naruto asked kindly as she dumbly nodded her head after watching Naruto do something completely impossible. "Good, because I was thinking of three more girls to sing with you if that is okay?" Naruto said as she thought about it. Sonia smiled and said "Yeah, the more the merrier I say!" as the platforms holding a blond girl in purple, a kunoichi from Mizu, and Konoha's Librarian with herself descending to the floor which had been repaired and was white and Naruto's cousin Elsie was there with tubes of paint uncapped. "Try creating something down there while singing; you might create a masterpiece when there's a song!" Naruto said as he loaded something and he snapped his fingers creating clones with instruments ready to play. Sonia looked at the girls with a smile, "Ready girls?" she asked as the blond raise a fist in the air, the kunoichi of Mizu nodded and smiled while the Librarian nodded nervously as music started and they were handed 5 microphones with Elsie joining in on the song as the paint was poured out on the floor as they took off their shoes and started to walk on it to create a masterpiece like no other as they sang. _"I know that the one boy who I consider my Shooting Star will listen to this as I express my true feelings into the song, hoping it would reach into his heart."_ Sonia thought as they sang and painted the picture.

* * *

**Shinobu After**

Here in the library we see our favorite bookworm reading a romantic comedy book labeled MM! and was currently laughing at it, the female main character had a god complex and ruthlessly attacks a boy with an extreme case of masochist while another girl had the same symptoms she had before but unlike the character, she was cured of hers already. After she finished reading the newest volume and putting it on shelf and decided to go out and deliver justice onto those who dare violate a girl's privacy. She went to the hot springs knowing there are usually perverts there. So far most of the men are emitting only 5 units of Pervert Energy and she smiled in relief until her detector detected 5208 units of Perverted Energy much to her surprise as she saw a spikey white haired man giggling perversely as he peeked at the women's section. Her instincts kicked in and she punched the man into the baths as many women screamed in surprise and they all looked at her as they quickly covered themselves in towels as one Hana Inuzuka recognized her anywhere. "You're the famous Pervert Detective! The girl who can find which pervert is responsible for whatever perverted crime anywhere and anytime!" she said with awe in her tone. "Thank you, but for now this man was peeping at you girls shamelessly and I noticed this in his hands." Shinobu said as she held up a notebook containing the rough drafts for Icha Icha Paradise volume 52 which made every female there leak KI and began to mercilessly beat the man with Shinobu breaking his arms, rib cages and ruptured 5 organs as he was sent to the hospital.

The Third Hokage went to the hospital after hearing his student was busted on his "research" as he called it and found the room he was in. He was in a full body cast and Hizuren just chuckled at the sight. "You will never learn do you Jiraiya?" he asked as he heard mumbles from beneath the bandages causing him to laugh cheerfully much to the Sannin's annoyance. Later on that day when Shinobu was going to close the library, the Hokage himself came by to speak with her. "D-do you need something Hokage-sama?" Shinobu asked nervously as he chuckled. "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to document the Chunin Exams for me." Hizuren said as her eyes widened. No Librarian ever gets to document the Chunin Exams before and she would be the first one to actually write it down! "I'll take it!" she said immediately causing the Hokage to smile as he gave her a special ID pass and left. Shinobu smiled, she's going to be the first Librarian in all of Konoha to document the Chunin Exams! Little did she know that Fate is working her magic again as a fateful encounter begins…

* * *

**Special: Elsie is so Sweet**

Elsie is once again cooking, but this time it's for the winners of the Chunin Exam Preliminaries as she served them. Neji took 5 steps back when he saw it, Dosu sniffed the food and choked, Shikimaru ran for the hills at Jonin speed, Shino had one of his insects try them only for it to die so he didn't eat, Temari nicely declined the offering while she had a shocked expression as Gaara was happily eating her food much to the others disgust as Kankuro went to the bathroom to throw up. Next thing everyone knew, Naruto and Gaara were having an eating contest seeing who would finish first. The race ended in a draw as they vowed to race again when the time comes and everyone is wondering what kind of insane psycho actually eats that kind of stuff that looks like it could eat you in a minute? "You are really good cook Elsie. I know that you would make a great wife one day, but for now you are a great cousin!" Naruto said as Gaara nodded his head agreeing. Everyone stared at them with disbelief, had they completely lost it?

Elsie blushed at the praise of her "Kami-ni-sama" and Gaara as she tried to figure out what else to cook. That was then she recalled the time she made strawberry shortcake for Keima-ni-sama long ago and decided to cook that, chocolate chip cookies, and homemade ice cream. "I hope you boys like sweets!" she said happily as Naruto and Gaara cheered meaning they love sweets. Everyone sweat dropped at this and wondered if Elsie could actually cook anything…human. That was then Naruto clapped his fingers and the tower transformed again with the picture that Elsie, Sonia, Ino, and Shinobu painted when they sang went to a vault as the room turned into a massive kitchen with a weird platform with arrows on them. "Um Kami-ni-sama, how can you transform the tower into something like this?" Elsie asked which made everyone nod their heads in agreement as they got curious. "I bought this place from the old man of course. Being an author has its perks you know?" Naruto said as Anko looked at him with shock, this kid bought the tower?

"Now this platform here is a special dance machine that you use to dance as the food begins to be created. It needs you to dance and sing to operate the machine so you need to wear the chef's version of this stage for it to work." Naruto said as he handed her some clothes and pushed her into a fitting room. When she came out, many boys blushed at her, she was so cute! "Ni-sama, do I have to wear this?" she asked as she wore a purple chef's outfit with screens on the sleeves that regulate volume and she had a headphone on. "Of course! If you want to be an idol like Sonia here." Naruto said as he pointed to said person who waved happily and said "You can do it!" "Then you must know how to sing and dance. I believe in you Elsie." Naruto said as she began to think and then with a determined look she said she'll do it. "Now type in the recipe you want to make and then the show will start." Naruto said as a holographic screen appeared on the dancing stage as Elsie hopped on and typed in strawberry shortcake and pressed enter making it vanish as the ingredients began appearing and machines started preparing everything for her, waiting for her to sing and dance so they can work. Elsie pumped a fist in the air and shouted "Let's do this!" (The World God Only Knows Character Soundtrack: Elsie: OH MY GOD!)

**Kyou mo**

**soba de otomo shite yukimaasu!**

**Watashi ga ganbarimasu kara! Kami-nii-sama**

**Souji**

**O-ryori omakase kudasai**

**Keshite**

**ashidematoi ni nado narimasen**

**Nani yattemo DAME na watashi dakedo**

**megemasen!**

**Sagashite iru**

**kagayaki CATCH (kouryuu) shite**

**Akuma demo [KOAKUMA de] watashi imouto nan desu!**

**kanari muri wo shôchi desu**

**Akuma demo [KOAKUMA de] yaruki wa arun desu!**

**sukoshi bukiyou dakedo**

**konna ni hanjukuna watashi demo**

**itsuka HIKARImasu youni!**

With that the strawberry short cake was finished and she immediately typed in chocolate chip cookies as she continued to dance and sing as the machines began bringing in the necessary ingredients.

**Ima ni!**

**Kono yo no subete no jousei no**

**HEART no WASHIdzukami dekimasu! Kami-nii-sama**

**Demo ne**

**wakaranai koto ga arun desu**

**Doushite**

**hito wa daremo koi wo suru no deshou ka?**

**Chikara awase**

**futari de hitotsu no asu wo mezasu**

**Watashitachi wa**

**saikyô no BUDDY (kyouryokusha) desu!**

**Kami-nii-sama [OTOSHIGAMI] otome wa fukuzatsu nan desu!**

**kouryaku o-negai shimasu!**

**Kami-nii-sama [OTOSHIGAMI] demo ne, mune ga itain desu!**

**Arere? Okashii desu ne!**

**Donna ni muzukashii ninmu demo**

**watashi akiramenai desu!**

With the chocolate chip cookies down, she went for the finale with a strawberry ice cream sundae.

**Akuma demo [KOAKUMA de] kami wo shinjiterun desu!**

**sore ga shimei nan desu**

**Akuma demo [KOAKUMA de] yaruki wa arun desu!**

**sukoshi bukiyou dakedo**

**konna ni hanjukuna watashi demo**

**itsuka HIKARImasu youni!**

Elsie was surprised at the special freeze instantly making the ice cream soft as all three were served and Naruto and Gaara happily took the first bites of the food and was sent to heaven. They never had tasted something this good before! "THIS IS AMAZING! THE BEST I HAVE EVER TASTED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" they shouted in synch as they offered anyone else a bite. The only ones who took a bite were Naruto's captures and they loved it, soon everyone else there joined in and praised Elsie for her cooking as she felt happy.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven Keima smiled at his "imouto's" cooking and made one more comment "Even now I still hate sweets." He said causing the audience to sweat drop at his comment. That was then Keima turned to the screen. "To all readers of "Return of the Capturing God", the author has planned a new special Naruto/TWGOK crossover fic that will take place when I was capturing girls. I shall return! See you all again!" he said as the screen went black.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Second Season of Return of the Capturing God and the fanfic Yin-Yang God coming soon!**


	10. Newsflash!

21: Greetings to all fans of Return of the Capturing God. This is an announcement for my different version of Naruto/TWGOK fic is now released. Look for TWGOK: Yin-Yang God at a fanfic site near you. And in the words of a good friend of mine…Ciassou!

-Fan of Fanfics21


	11. Season 2 now out!

21: Greetings to all readers of Return of the Capturing God! Today I have announced that Disk 2 of Return of the Capturing God is now out and now Chapter 2 is now posted. See ya soon!

Fan of Fanfics21


End file.
